Black & White
by xIlluminatix
Summary: I questioned everything that happened. The very first day I met Laughing Jack, I knew he was their watching me sleep. Rearranging my toys, tugging at my blankets. Leaving colorful hard candy at my bedside. I just didn't know if I should make the first move. But when I saw him, it was nothing but black & white...
1. The Prologue

**Black & White**

**Summary:** I questioned everything that happened. The very first day I met Laughing Jack, I knew he was their watching me sleep. Rearranging my toys, tugging at my blankets. Leaving colorful hard candy at my bedside. I just didn't know if I should make the first move. But when I saw him, it was nothing but black & white...

**Genre:** Horror, Supernatural, Suspenseful, Gore, Nudity, Sexual Content, Violence, Course Language

**Readers Viewers Discretion, is Advised.**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Laughing Jack belongs to its creator, Steve Aikins Or known as Snuffbomb. I am merely a fan, writing for fans (and myself). All credit goes to him.

**xIlluminatix:** I edited/retouched each chapter all the way to eight. I have also cut them down in small sections and added basically more chapters. I have also changed the titles to the Chapters as well. For my readers, this Laughing Jack story is in-depth, meaning it'll be like an actual story book.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, as the girl was shaking violently. Hiding in the corner of her bedroom it was dark. She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to even make the slightest peek. Clenching her sweaters sleeve with her knees against her chest.<p>

The girl could hear her heart pounding. It was beating so fast she nearly forgot to breathe for a moment. she gasped for air as her eyes widen. Finally, she had the courage to look around her room.

The little girl's wind up toys, that laid on the ground began to thrust against the floorboards, creating loud noises. Twisted keys started to turn slowly. Still sitting in the corner of her room, and now covering her ears and once again shutting her eyes tightly. She did not wanting to hear or see her toys speak phases. Laughing toys echo about the room. Her eye's began to water, yet in her head, she wanted the nightmare to end. It had to end. She gathered up the courage and finally said it.

"Go away! Go Away! Go Away! Go Away!" The girl shouted franticly.

Repeating herself several times. When suddenly the room fell silent. Everything seems to pause. It was so quiet to where you were able to hear a pin drop. The toys stopped along with the noises.

When a sudden chuckling, came from all directions of the room. Soon enough the girl's cry became hysterical. Slowly she raised her head. The glossy red eyes stared in all corners of the room. Darkness, was all that she could see, but under her breath. Hicking noises began to emerge from her throat.

Then suddenly, another sound appeared. Tick... Tick... Tick... Tick. Coming out from the dark and open door frame, the ticking noise stop. Only to be followed by a toy doll walking out from the darkness and into the room saying.

"Mommy... Mommy."

The girl screamed at the top of her lungs in fear. Tears over flowed, the terror she is experiencing is what she desperately wants to end.

The chuckling continued, turning to laughter that became more violent. The clown made an amused face by what he watched, taunting his victim.

"You're so adorable, Anna." The clown chuckled, "I can-"

Anna sniffled, covering her ears not wanting to hear the things the clown planned on doing to her. She began screaming more and more. The more she screamed the louder it got.

"Oh Anna, isn't impolite to ignore somebody talking to you!" The clown hollered as he quickly reached towards the little girl. Gripping tightly to her wrist. He lifted Anna up from the floorboards. Then slamming her against the wall. Anna fell limp to the ground, groaning in pain caused by the impact.

"L-laughing... Jack..." Anna mumbled.

Yes that was his notorious name. His only existence was known among children he slaughtered. The colorful hard candy Laughing Jack would offer the children, was to lure them with such delightful things. Children were not his only victims, adults were too. After they knew too much.

Laughing Jack stood directly above Anna, while she's still laying against the floorboards. Anna got on her hands and knees, slowly getting herself up as she sobbed.

"Come one, Come all! See this victorious death of them all." Laughing Jack roared.

Along with his laughter, that echoed through the girl's ears. Anna stared towards the ground momentarily, until long finger nails ripped through her sweater, clawing her back. Exposing the flesh wound, which Laughing Jack had caused. Anna let out a loud horrifying scream before having her head suddenly bashed in the floorboards. Anna's nose made a loud crunching noise, as blood splattered at least a foot away from her head. It sent a thrill through Laughing Jack's entire body.

Laughing Jack's foot sat firmly on the back of Anna's head. A large grin swept across his face as he stared down at the helpless girl.

"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought it was all and fun." Laughing Jack didn't finish singing the song, instead he was enjoying every second of this, each child he killed. Each time he felt alive.

Laughing Jack lifted up the girl, staring at her face, it was covered in blood. Anna was very much still alive, yet refused to stare in Laughing Jack's milky white eyes.

"What's wrong Anna, you don't want to watch the show?" He snickers, "It's alright, I'll force you to watch." Laughing uncontrollably.

The girl, Anna, was moaning in pain. Attempting to call out for help, hoping somebody would hear her. Instead she cried ever so more. Anna attempts to plead with Laughing Jack to let her go, as she finally stared into the eyes of her killer.

"Let me go, please." The sound of her voice was stuffy, whinnying in horrid pain. Anna shut her eyes again, sobbing like a baby.

"Now why would I do that Anna, you were the one that wanted to play." Laughing Jack addressed the girl.

Laughing Jack's arm long gated, reaching towards the little girls top dresser. Grabbing hold of scissors. He lifted the small girl's body against the wall, only this time chocking her. Laughing Jack raised the scissors then Smash! It pierced Anna's right collier bone shattering it. Anna scream was so loud, Laughing Jack quickly grabs hold of the girl's tongue. Piercing her tongue with his index fingernail.

Anna's eyes shot open, she gave out a few moans, just before Laughing Jack gave a viciously yanking at the tongue. The muscle teared as blood splatter, Laughing Jack does not make the slightest blink, as small blood drops hits his face. He threw bloody muscle across the room. Anna gagged as she tries to swallow the blood flowing in and out of her mouth, adrenaline shot through her body. She kicks her legs hitting Laughing Jack's chest. Although he paid no head to her foul attempts. Laughing Jack grabs one of her legs snapping it into a forward position. The breaking of bone and splitting of skin were cut out by Anna's gargling scream. More blood seeps out of her mouth, dripping down her jaw. As her mouth hanged open.

"Now Anna, this is only just going to hurt a lot!" Laughing Jack cheered happily.

Suddenly, Anna's eyes grew big, she noticed the ready assault. Laughing Jack's long fingernail jabbed Anna's left eye socket. Anna bellowed at the top of her lungs, more blood began trickling down her mouth. The intensifying agony of having her eyeball being ripped from her socket. Quickly blood started gushing out.

"You did not want to see, right? Well here you go" Laughing Jack mocked her from earlier.

He than started laughing hysterically. Even though her eye was missing Laughing Jack opened the eyelid of the empty socket. Then began proceeding to dig his bloody fingernail in the girl's skull. Anna's gargling scream was loud, she began jerking her arms while kicking her non-broken leg, Laughing Jack did not break.

Still laughing away, Anna's left arm reached out and scratched Laughing Jacks face. Laughing Jack instantly stopped laughing, be basically stopped what he was doing for a quick second. Looking at the poor girl, he tore off her sweater and sliced her shirt. Laughing Jack stared directly in Anna's right eye. Her breathing was heavy frighten by what his next attack may be.

Then suddenly Laughing Jack jabbed his whole fist into Anna's lower abdominal. His nails piercing skin causing it to rip apart. More and more blood began to seep from her body. Laughing Jack finally released the pair of scissors that has been holding up Anna against the wall.

Still staring at the dying girl's eyes. He could not hold it back, his laughter was at the tip of his tongue. Until suddenly Anna spit blood that was in her mouth, directly at his face. The laughter that was at his tongue quickly disappeared. Laughing Jack's eyes started to burn with anger still staring at the girl.

"He, He..." Anna's small chuckle was faint.

Laughing Jack on the other hand looked down towards the floorboards. Then a smile appeared on his face, stretching from ear to ear. His eyes slowly began making their way up Anna's body until meeting eye contact again.

"Tsk, Tsk. That, was not very nice! Anna!" He informed the dying girl.

Laughing Jack was too fast for Anna's eye sight. Anna dropped to the floorboards. Laughing Jack quickly placed both his hands in her stomach and stretched the split skin in opposite directions, creating the gaping hole. Making the muscle tissue exposed. The more he pulled the louder her moans got. With each tug, Anna's moaning was slowly becoming faint.

"Come now Anna, you must stay and enjoy this wondrous show." Laughing Jack snapped.

Laughing Jack punctured through the muscle tissue. He reached deeper inside going up to her chest cavity. Anna squeezed her eyelids shut, grumbling at the intense pain being inflicted upon her.

Laughing Jack on the other hand was laughing in hysteria, he could not help himself. The sight of his victim pleased him. Then finally he gripped the girl's heart. Smiling and laughing like the mad man he is, and gave the heart a tightly gripped squeeze. Anna's right eye widen a second time, as soft gargling moans escaped her lips.

This was it. This was going to be the last living moment for Anna. Then suddenly Laughing Jack picked up the pair of scissors on the ground next to Anna. Laughing Jack picked up the girl off of the floorboards again, only this time with one hand. Laughing Jack then quickly with his Left hand, held Anna by the throat.

His eyes were burning deeply with pleasure, as his laughter finally died down. Turning into a deep chuckle. Laughing Jack, was still holding the pair of scissors in his right-hand. He then brought the crimson red blades to his face, staring at the access blood as it dripped down. Laughing Jack's swirly black and white tongue started to lick up the blood. Quickly a rush of excitement sent shivers throughout his entire body.

Anna was beginning to drifting in and out of consciousness. Her vision dying down and becoming blurry. The pain Laughing Jack inflicting on her and so much blood lost, no longer mattered. Anna was good as dead in minutes.

After Laughing Jack finished licking up the blood, he looked directly in the dying girls eye. Those menacing white milky eyes that Anna looked into one last time. The thought of the imaginary friend that was just in her head, was more than real. Laughing Jack was alive.

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear, then pulled away. A grin swept across his face. He creased his free hand along her jaw. Then jab! The pair of scissors pierced the little girls heart. As Anna is bleeding out on too her floorboards, flashing memories of the first day she met Laughing Jack, were her last thoughts.

Why did I accept the Candy?...

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hoped you enjoyed this prologue. This Fanfiction is not, I repeat not, a OC or creating LJ in to this love puppy or some type of idiot. This story is strictly sticking to the original atmosphere and horror that LJ portrays in the both original CreepyPasta stories.


	2. Chapter 1: The Candy

**Chapter One: The Candy**

* * *

><p>It was days like this very one, that Riley wish things could last forever. Laughter escaping his lips. Excitement flowed throughout his entire body, he was free of no worries in the world. Having fun with his older brother and both his parents. You could say, it was the perfect family. A perfect family on the outside, Indeed, on the outside. Even so, Riley held to every moment like this. Only reminded that, behind closed doors. The perfect family had secrets. The word Riley's parents would use often to scowled him away. Maybe it was for the best, because, Riley did not understand what would happen if he got the picture. Riley never dared to question what both his parents would say if he asked. Because, they were, secrets of course...<p>

* * *

><p>Riley laid on the grassy field of the school playground, hearing screams and laughter, of his fellow schoolmates. Riley, looked towards the sky, as each cloud was passing by. He imagined figures of animals or even people. Riley was a lonely child, he had some friends. Some he would hang out with or other times he wouldn't. Instead Riley came to embraced the solitude, something he has gotten used to since he was the age of five.<p>

"Riley!" A squeaky voice shouted.

Riley looked up from his laying place as he recognized who the irritating voice belonged too.

"Wanna' play soccer with us?" The boy held a soccer ball at his hip staring down at Riley. He did not know if he should decline the offer.

"Eh,... Em." An awkward silences fell between the two boys.

"Come on Jared!" A older boy called.

Riley was taken back, by the sudden shout. He wanted to join desperately but the words could not escape his lips.

"Well...If you feel like it you can join before recess ends." Jared explained.

Riley stared at the boy, then towards the other kids. "S-sure." Riley Uttered.

"Well, whatever." The boy ran off towards the other students.

Riley watched as they laughed among one another. Having a good time while he still sat in the field in his lonesome.

_Maybe I'll just stay here in the field._

Riley slumped back to the grassy field. His mind quickly retraced back, back to the conversation he over head between both his parents and older brother. Only to be reminded his family is moving in several weeks. Away from the god forsaken small town of Algonac, Michigan.

All thanks to his father getting relocated for his job. He would not have to suffer the bullying and harassment by the other kids for much longer. Although some classmates were his friends others came to hate him, under no apparent reason. Stealing his lunch, trashing his school locker and taking his gym clothes. In Riley's mind set, that torment was okay. Until he would be gone from the school, gone from the state and moved to Canada...

As the school weeks drifted on, Riley did not bother telling anybody at school he was moving away. While on the other hand, his older brother who was in high school told basically everyone he knew, or the ones that were rather close to him.

* * *

><p>Giving out an exhausting sigh. Riley finally made it home from school. Happiness emerged inside him, it was the last day of school. No longer he had to put up with his Grade Six bullies.<p>

Riley continued his way to the foot of the front porch staircase. Then began walking up the front porch. He stopped for a moment, feeling the cool breeze shift within the air. Riley may be only six years old, but he could feel the differences in the wind. As of lately he felt as though something, just something. Maybe following him. He looked towards the busy street, yet nothing that he had felt did not appear in sight. Riley took his eyes away from the street, turning back around to the front door he made his way inside of the house. Riley begins taking off his shoes and sweater off, then shouted...

"I'm home." He called out again, "I'm home, mom." Silence.

Riley could have sworn his mother would be home, the door was unlocked. Why wasn't anybody answering his calls?

Then it hit him, the sound of voices can be heard coming from the living room. He walked from the front entrance of the house, then made his way in the living room. Expected to see his mother speaking with one of her male friends. Instead he is surprised to see it was just the T.V that has been left on.

_**"Breaking news tonight. The missing eight year old girl named, Anna Bergling was found dead. Inside of her family home. She has been missing for nearly a month until neighborhood residents phoned a 911 call. Explaining they heard screaming coming from the house. Both Chris and Michelle were out during the night doing search parties at the time, but still spoke with police officers they were not home during the late evening. Reporting live for us is Garret Brooks, who well take us inside this investigation."**_

_**"Thank you Christine. Now Officials say that they spoke with both Chris and Michelle the night the 911 call was made, but it took nearly three days for the grieving parents to realize their daughter was home the entire time. As you can see behind me, police vehicles are spread out in the drive way of the home, and some neighbors next door to the family are feeling angry and outraged towards the Bergling family. Also officials are saying, that details of the crime scene, will not be released to the general public. As they're taking both Chris and Michelle Bergling into police custody for further questioning. Back to you Christine."**_

_**"Alright, thank you Garret. We'll keep the public updated on further details of the murder."**_

Riley looked away from the T.V. Turning his body around he started heading down the hallway, towards his parents room. There as he continued, Riley notices the bedroom door is cracked open a bit. Tip toeing his way to the door, Riley slowly pushes the creaky door wide open. He see's his mother laying on the bed sound asleep. Staring, at her somewhat peaceful state. Riley looked around the room, it was a bit messy. Boxes everywhere, small things were already packed away.

Yet, something else catches his eye. There, on the night stand next to his parents bed, was a white powder and several crushed pills. It hit Riley like a thousand bricks, yet usually he grinned. A small faint smile was on his face.

Riley then decided to tap his mothers shoulder. "Mom." Riley whispered.

Groaning sounds came from his mother as she tossed over the bed. The smile that was on Riley's face quickly disappeared. His mother opened her one eyelid, to see that Riley is looking right at her. She gives her son a faint smile.

"Come here baby." Patting the mattress, his mother slid over.

Riley climbed on top of the queen size bed, placing his body next to his mother.

"How was school?" She asked.

Riley thought about how to answer her question, but before he could reply he gave out a light sigh.

"It was alright, I guess." He answered.

His mother was in and out of it, instead of saying anything. She agrees to his response. The two laid there for about good ten minutes of silences of course. Yet it was not until the sound of the front door could be heard opening, from the bedroom.

_Could that be Kennath?_ Riley thought.

"Go and see who that is Riley." His mother inquired.

Quickly as he got off of the bed and rushed down the hallway. A big smile was already on Riley's face, he then made a turn around the corner hallway to the front entrance.

"Kennath!" Riley shouted with joy.

"Hey Riley, how was school?" He asked, as he took of his shoes.

"It was alright." Riley replied bluntly.

Kennath was the only person in the house to make Riley so happy. His older brother was the one person he looked up to most. The one person he wanted to desperately be like.

After finishing up talking about their school day. Kennath and Riley heads towards the living room couch. Kennath went on about his teachers and friends. Riley listened as he was amused by what Kennaths last day at high school was light. Changing the dial on the T.V, Kennath then turns on the VCR.

"Alright Riley, which one?" Kennath asked. As he raised two VHS movies up in the air, for Riley to choose.

Riley stared at both movies for a moment before choosing.

"I want to watch, The Sword in the Stone." Riley pointed out.

"Alright."

Kennath places the VHS movie inside, to let the movie start. Once he was done, Kennath decides to get up from the living room carpet floor. Then heads to the kitchen and get something to eat.

"You want a sandwich?" Kennath called.

Silence. Riley did not respond to the question, causing Kennath to raised his eyebrow.

"Hey-" Cut off, by the sudden sound of Riley laughing. It was clear that he did not hear him. Brushing off the whole ignorance, he continues preparing the sandwiches. It was not until he heard footsteps behind him and halted.

"You know, you can always make something for me as well." His mother noted.

The sound of that woman's voice made Kanneth's skin crawl, her voice was an nuisance.

"Make your own damn sandwich." Kennath spat.

Silently he continued to make the two sandwiches for Riley and himself.

"Why do you do this?" She implied, "Why do you continue to disrespect me as a parent?"

Not wanting to respond, Kennath quickly grabbed both sandwiches and juice boxes that were on the counter-top. Just as Kennath turned around, he rushed passed his mother going back to the living room, but as he passes his mother, Kennath whispers. "Because you are a sad excuse for a mother." Then continues walking off, towards the living room.

Riley sat there on the couch happily watching the movie. He was more interested in the movie then what was going on around him. He watched and watched, but just before the movie could end, Riley eventually fell asleep...

* * *

><p>Riley is suddenly awoken by soft thumping sounds. Yet still half asleep, Riley yawned. Just before he could open his eyes. He sat up in the bed, and starts rubbing both of his eyes. Once he peeked from between his fingers, Riley realizes, it was late, very late. It was already completely dark outside, and to his surprise, he was also laying in his own bed. With the room dark, Riley tried to adjust his eyes well enough to see his surroundings. He knows his room is half empty due to moving, and several stacked boxes in the corner of his room.<p>

Riley pulled the blankets up, from off himself. He then turned his upper body to the side, reaching towards for the night-stand that is right next to his bed. Upon feeling around the small oak dresser, Riley grabs hold of an object.

I'm glad I didn't pack it away. Riley thought, reassuring himself.

More soft thumping sounds were heard again. Riley was oblivious to the sounds around him, since his main concern was to just plug in his night-light. Riley got off his bed, as his bare feet touched the carpet flooring he quickly walked over to the nearest outlet. The boy struggled for a moment, until finally getting the night-light in the wall outlet. He was met with a blinding light.

_How long have I been a slept for?_ Riley questioned.

He turned, and looked towards his window. Stepping closer, Riley then lifts himself up, to see out. Pulling the curtain away from the window, and with the sounds of a few vehicles driving by. That's when Riley noticed, the street lights were on.

_Nobody woke me up for supper?... Maybe it's nine?_ Riley thought.

Still looking around outside of his window, Riley thought, about getting a glass of milk to drink, then head back to bed. Releasing the curtain, Riley turned around and headed towards the door. Just before he could grab hold of the door knob. A sudden sound of shattered glass hit the floor.

The sound caused Riley to jump at his feet. His heart was pounding inside of his chest, but instead of walking out of his room he pressed his ear against the door and listened. The sound of whispering was faint and unable to make out. Sighing in defeat, Riley walked back to his bed.

"It must be one of those nights again." Riley said to himself.

Riley walked back towards his bed, climbing in, he covered himself up. Pulling the blanket over his head and turning over, as he proceed to cover his ears. The sound of his brothers voice yelling, followed by crashing sounds. Shouting and cursing was all you could hear from Riley's room. A single tear ran down the side of Riley's face. Doors slamming and the continuous yelling becoming louder and louder from down the hallway, until it came close to his bedroom door.

"Of course you would get back on those fucking pills!" Kennath raised his voice.

"I was going to get rid of them I swear!" His mother claimed.

"Bull fucking shit mom! You say the same story every single time."

The sound of a door being kicked open, caused Riley to jump underneat the blanket. He was scared, basically terrified by what would happen next.

"No!" His mother hollered in distress. Followed by the sound of flushing from the toilet.

_It's just a typical night right? It's going to end soon..._

That's what ran through Riley's mind as he was still crying in the pillow case.

_Right?..._

* * *

><p>The entire night consisted of Riley crying, while curled up underneath the blankets. Hours earlier the argument between his mother and older brother had ended. Everybody in the household was sound asleep. Except for, his father. Who seemed to have still not returned home.<p>

Riley's eye's were puffy and red. He laid perfectly still for sometime now. Until,... Until the sound of boxes in the corner of his room begin to shuffle. It noise startled Riley, as he quickly shuts his eyelids.

_It's nothing, It's just nothing..._ Riley thought, _This house doesn't have ghosts..._

Taking a few breathers, while beneath the blanket. Riley remembers that his night-light is still plugged in. Riley gathered the courage and tossed the blanket off of himself.

_1,2,3!_

Riley quickly opened his eyes, glanced over the corner of boxes in his room. Nothing, there was nothing there. Nothing, that he could see of course...

* * *

><p>During the following morning, everything seems to be quiet in the household. Besides the sound of rain hitting against the windows. The house was calm, and Kennath was awake, speaking with his father in the kitchen.<p>

"So why are they offering you the job in Canada?" Kennath questioned.

"I'm a salesman and I also do heavy machinery, but they were more impressed with my work in machinery so I took the job. They didn't have any position here in the states so they are relocating me to Canada." His father explained, while reading the morning newspaper.

"Oh." Kanneth's response was blunt, since he had so many friends here in the United States. Yet arguing about staying was no point since everything was final.

"George! George!" His wife called.

George gave out a deep and heavy sigh before answering. "What is it Catherine?"

"Come here." Catherine shouted from down the hallway.

George folded up the newspaper then placed it on the kitchen table. Pushing his chair back he got up and walked away from the room. Kennath took the opportunity, to snoop around George's wallet that was on the table...

* * *

><p>"What is it?" George asked, staring at his wife from the doorway.<p>

"Did you do this?" Catherine pointed out.

Both of them looked towards the candy sitting on the end of the bed. George was taken back, the placement of the candy was in the shape of a lollipop.

"No, I was out late last night working until 2:30 in the morning." George explained.

"Well whatever." Catherine remarked, "Um, hey, I'll be going out tonight, my girlfriends want to take me out to dinner, so I was wondering if I can have some money."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be at work, so it'll just be the boy's here." George folded his arms and leaned in the doorway. "Unless, of course. You want to get a baby-sitter for the both of them?"

"No I'm sure the boy's well be fine here by themselves."

* * *

><p>Riley stood in his bedroom, fully dressed for the day. He wanted to go and play outside but the rain kept poring.<p>

"I guess I have to play inside." Riley mumbled to himself.

Riley stared around his room, before noticing something particular. It looked out of place, as though it did not belong there. Riley walked over to the boxes in the corner, there he saw a single piece of candy. The wrapper was green. Riley stared at it for a moment, then began reaching for it in the tightly spaced boxes. Yet just before his small hand could touch the candy, his bedroom door creaked open. Riley's swiftly turned around, to see that his brother Kennath walk in the room.

"Hey, what are you doing Riley?" Kennath asked.

"N-nothing. Just looking through the boxes." Riley lied between his teeth, while staring directly in Kennath.

"Uh, okay. Well come on were going out to eat breakfast." Kennath stated, waving his hand.

"Okay!" Riley was filled with joy.

Kennath had already left the room and down the hallway. That's when Riley pulled the candy from behind his back. Staring down at the green wrapped candy.

"Riley, lets go!" George Hollered.

"I'm coming!" Riley responded.

Riley quickly placed the candy in his front pocket, and took off running. When the family finally left the house, it was not long after, did a dark mist began form...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fresh '-'**


	3. Chapter 2: The Laughter

**Chapter Two: Laughter**

* * *

><p>Five months passed, turning the hot summer weather into cold October winds. The Carter family moved from the United States to lower part of Canada. In the Ontario region. George worked endlessly, as the boys continued going to school, but for Catherine. Things were not so great.<p>

"Where is it? Where is it?" Catherine whined, as she rummaged through Kennath's bedroom. Turning the once clean room in to a disaster.

Riley watched from outside of the room in the hallway. Noticing how frantic his mother was on finding something. Riley then decided to speak up.

"Mom." Riley called.

Instantly Catherine stopped what she was doing. The sound of Riley's voice surprised her, she turned her head to look that he has been watching, for sometime now.

"What, what is it baby?" Catherine answered.

Riley looked directly in her eyes, he knows something was different. Usually his mother was calm and collected. Yet, as of now, she has been shaking and twitching.

"W-what are you-" Riley was cut off by his mother as she ran towards him, covering his mouth. Riley was extremely uncomfortable, scared by the way she is acting.

"Shush, baby." Catherine cautioned, "I hear it, I hear it perfectly clear."

Catherine released her son and ran towards the staircase, stomping her feet against each step. Riley did not follow but he heard her footsteps, they were then followed by cabinets being slammed open, and draws opening and closing. Riley on the other hand, was instantly frightened by his mothers actions. He took several steps back, bumping right into his bedroom door. Riley turned around and took a hold of his door handle, twisting it open. Riley runs in his room and shuts the door right behind himself, he was taken back by what he had just witnessed. This was a side he had never seen before, his mother was acting like a completely whole different person.

Riley decided to stay within his room, scared to step outside and confront his mother again. Riley had nothing to do until his father and brother returns back home. Thankfully luck was on the boy's side. Riley hears a vehicle pull in the driveway.

_Finally their back!_ Riley was filled with happiness but quickly changed,_ But... But I can't leave my room without mom doing something strange..._

* * *

><p>"Where do you want me to place the tools, dad?" Kennath asked, holding a briefcase.<p>

"You can place it in the garage for now." George addressed his son.

Kennath walks up to the the garage door, placing down the briefcase of tools. He bends down, gripping his fingers on to the door, and lifts. Kennath was quickly startled, letting out a small scream.

George who was standing next to the truck door, looks over to see what scared Kennath. His eyes widen in shock. George could not believe what he is seeing, Catherine was in the garage naked, with minor cuts inflicted on her. George snapped out of it, his shock quickly turned into rage.

"Catherine!" George hollered. Slamming the truck door shut, he makes his way to where Kennath is standing. "Kennath go check on Riley."

"Y-yeah..." Kennath agreed.

Quickly Kennath turns around and runs to the front door. As for George he was furious, seeing his wife act out in such a disgusting matter.

"Catherine!" George yelled her name once more.

Catherine quickly turned around, now finally facing her husband...

* * *

><p>Kennath opened the front door, but was quickly met with the heavy fumes of bleach. Making a sickened face, Kennath looks up to the second floor.<p>

"Riley!" He shouted out, "Riley, you here?"

There was no answer, usually Riley would come running down the hallway, and stand at the foot of the staircase. Smiling ever so happily. Yet, this time it was different, Riley did not come around. Instead of waiting at the foot of the stairs. Kennath decides to walk up and see if Riley was in his room. Turning the corner after he finished walking up the staircase, Kennath heads towards Riley's room. Only to notice, that the bedroom door was not completely shut.

"Riley are you in there?" Kennath said, while knocking. "Riley?" Kennath pushed the door completely open, everything in Riley's room was normal. Expect Riley was not in his room.

"Riley." Kennath calls out again, "Where are you?"

Suddenly the sound of a child's laughter was hear, the laughter was coming from outside. Kennath runs to Riley's back window. Just to reveal that, his younger brother was just outside in the back yard playing in the pile of leaves. It put a smile on Kennath's face of relief.

That very night Catherine, George and Kennath all got in an argument. Riley stayed locked away in his bedroom, hoping the dreadful night would come to an end...

* * *

><p>The very next day was school. Riley was still the new student for a while, but he never got the attention from other students in his classroom. He did not know if it was the way he looked or the way his voice sounds. Yet never the less, it was now lunch break. Riley stayed at his desk, pondering of what to do, since no student is attempting to interact with him. Upon eating, Riley took notice in one direction of the classroom. There sat the coloring section.<p>

I guess I'll draw... Riley Suggested to himself.

After retrieving the crayons and piece of paper, Riley returned to his desk. Lunch would not be over for another fifteen minutes. So the young boy took it upon himself to stop eating and just draw, until recess. While Riley was minding his own business, a girl from his class walks up to his desk. She briefly watched Riley coloring before saying anything.

"What are you drawing Riley?" A girl asked.

"A picture." Riley replied.

"What kind of picture are you drawing." The girl asked once more.

Instead of responding to the girl, Riley looks up from his drawing to see who was talking to him. It was Carla. Her shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes stared deep with Riley's eyes.

Riley just stared at Carla, he did not know how to continue the conversation. Then if finally occurred to him, there must be another reason why she is talking to him. Riley broke eye contact, turning his head in another direction. There it was, the group of boys in his classroom glaring at him.

"Ah, um." Riley could not get the words out.

"Yes, what is it?" Carla said calmly.

"I have to go." Riley informed her.

"Go where?" Carla was now curious, "It's lunch where are you going."

"The washroom.." Riley shouted as he pushed to heavy classroom door open.

Riley ran his way to the washroom, then in the bathroom stall he went. Locking the door behind him. His heart was racing, it was a familiar feeling before. It was something, that had happened to him before. Suddenly the washroom door creaked open, followed by the sounds of other students voices.

"Did you see the look on his face." One boy said.

"Yeah, he was completely scared." Another one commented.

Both of the boy's laughed, then started to talk about something else. Riley was terrified, he knew they were talking to him. Riley just did not know what would happen if he were to walk out of the bathroom stall. Instead Riley waited a bit longer until they finally walked out.

The boy's were now gone. Riley unlocked the door and walked out of the stall. He was met by the washroom mirror, he stared in to it, but heard a faint laughter.

"H-hello?" Riley called nervously.

There was no response. Riley stared and looked all over in the washroom. Opening each bathroom stall door open. The faint laughter was still there, the sound of the voice was deep. Riley tried calming down his nerves as he kept looking around the bathroom. Riley walked up to the washroom sink, turned on the water and splashed his face a couple of times. He stared at the water coming out from the faucet, hypothesized. Then suddenly, a laughter emerged right next to Riley's ear. Riley shot his head up staring in the mirror, revealing nothing next to him. Riley was frightened, he did not bother turned off the faucet. Instead he ran out of the washroom as fast as he could, returned back to the classroom...

* * *

><p>Riley is rushing to get his things out of his school locker, once he was done getting on his jacket, scarf, hat and mittens. Riley shut his locker door and started running down the hallway, he is then caught by a teacher.<p>

"No running in the hallways." The male teacher shouted.

Riley ignored the teacher telling him to stop. He kept running. Just as he was almost out the front doors the buses started leaving. Riley was left behind at school, all alone. During the cold fall weather.

_What worse could happen?_ Riley thought.

Sitting in the teacher staff lounge, hold a cup of hot chocolate. Riley looked around, the room was slightly empty, the only teacher that was in the room was the one that yelled at him. The middle aged teacher turned around to look at Riley.

"If I knew you were running towards the bus, I wouldn't of stopped you." He acknowledged, "I apologize for that." Sipping of his coffee.

Riley did not care what the teacher thought or said to him. All he wanted to do was go home. The teacher was rather desperate for answers from Riley, but since he was a recently new student. It was hard to get answers from the poor boy.

"Do you know your home phone? I could call your parents for you if you liked me to." He suggested.

Riley looked up into the teachers eyes, it felt off, being there at the school alone. If Riley could give him, his home phone number he would but he did not know the number.

"I... I don't know it." He croaked.

Riley was ready to cry at any second now. The teacher noticed and walked over to a tissue box sitting on the counter. He grabbed it and handed two tissue papers to Riley.

"Here." The man said, waving tissue papers in Riley's face.

The male teacher, started babbling on to Riley, about his vehicle being in the repair shop and was also waiting for his ride to show up. Riley was still staring down at the hot chocolate in his hands. Riley began getting teary eyed, and started sniffling.

The teacher gave out a sigh, he noticed the boy was not paying any attention to what he was saying. That's when it finally hit him.

"That's right, I forgot, what's your name?" Staring down at the boy, as he sipped on his coffee.

Riley looked up to the teacher feeling a bit hesitated to tell him, but did so any ways.

"Riley,... My name is Riley." Riley said, sniffling still.

"What about your last name?" Smiling.

"Carter."

Just before the teacher could say another word to the boy. Another teacher walked into the lounge, she stopped her tracks in the doorway looking at the two. Examining the room and her surroundings she guested what might of happened why a student was still at the school this late.

"Who is this, Derek?" She pointed out.

"This is that new student a month ago. I tried telling not to run in the hallway, but it's seems that it's my fault he missed his bus ride home."

The woman gasped to her surprise. "Awe, you poor boy. Have you tried calling his parents?" She asked, staring back at the male teacher.

"I asked, but he doesn't know his home phone number." Derek explained.

"I see."

The woman walked towards the refrigerator grabbing her dinner since she was going to be stay late.

"Would you like to come with me?" The woman suggested.

Looking up towards the woman standing next to the counter top. Riley got up from off the couch, placing the hot chocolate on the coffee table. He grabbed his jacket and backpack then picked up the hot chocolate again.

"Come on, you can drawing pictures in my classroom while I do paper work." The female teacher smiled, reaching her hand out to Riley.

"I'm Miss Tucker, but you can call me Liz." She implied.

Riley stared at the Miss's Tuckers hand for a brief moment. He knew she was just being nice, but holding hands was something he did not want to do. Instead he heads out the lounge room, as she followed suit...

* * *

><p>Kennath finally arrived home, it was pretty late but he was just hanging out with friends after school. He reached for the front door knob to realize it was locked.<p>

_Did they go out somewhere?_ Kennath thought.

He looked into the house threw the window, nothing was on and it was dark inside. Pulling out the key from his wallet, he unlocked the door and proceeded to go inside. As he entered the house, kennath, started taking off his jacket and sweater. He switched on the living room light, and looked at the clock, 5:46pm. It was getting dark outside as well.

They must of went out somewhere and took Riley. Kennath convinced himself not to worry.

He then continued his way in the kitchen switching on the light. Kennath immediately noticed a note taped onto the fridge, he walked over to get a better look at the paper and read it.

**_Kennath prepare your brother a snack after school. Your mother and I went out to run some errands, don't know when we'll be back. - George_**

Kennath realized that Riley wasn't with them, he wasn't even home either. He began to panic, was it his fault Riley is not home? Kennath cursed under his breath.

"Shit!" Kennath shouted.

He then headed out of the kitchen, passed the living room and up the staircase he went. Making his way towards Riley's bedroom, calling out for his little brother.

"Riley!" He shouted you can hear the distress in his voice.

Kennath opened the door, and nothing was on expect Riley's night-light that was plugged in the wall. Leaving the bedroom door open, Kennath then started to search around the other rooms upstairs. Nothing, he kept calling out for Riley but, with each shout there was no response. Besides the sound of creaking in the house.

Kennath ran back down stairs, worry started to take over. Riley was not with his parents and neither inside the house. Kennath ran fast towards the back door that was in the kitchen, forcibly he swung the door open cause it to crash into the wall of the house.

"Riley!" Kennath hollered desperately.

Kennath gave up on calling his name. There was not many neighbors in the small suburban area. Kennath turned around, rushing his way in the house. He then decided to gather his things and head out the front door. Kennath did not know where to start his search. Riley had never mentioned friends since the start of school, back in September. All Kennath could do was run down the dim road with barely visible sun-light left...

* * *

><p>"Come on Riley, this way." Miss Tucker said.<p>

Riley gathered his things from off the classroom desk. Placing everything in his backpack.

"Let's hurry it's almost six o'clock." Miss Tucker stated.

"I'm ready." Riley said happily in response.

Both the woman and Riley continued out of the classroom and in the hallways. Janitors were out cleaning, as the both of them kept walking. Making their way down the flight of stairs, that's when Riley had a sudden urge.

"M-miss Tucker, I-I have to pee." Riley uttered, bitting his low lip.

"Alright let's hurry down the stairs and then to the washroom."

Quickly as they did, Riley practically ran. Pushing the door open with all his might, he ran directly to the urinal. Miss Tucker, waited outside. While the boy did his business.

"Ahh." Riley groaned in relief.

Once he was finally done, Riley walked to the sink and started washing his hands. Then, a sudden yet faint laughter echoed in the washroom. Staring down at the running water, Riley realized it. It was the same exact washroom from earlier in the day.

_There's nothing here... _Riley attempted to convince himself_, There is nothing here..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this long chapter, it was rather difficult. Although LJ's appearance was not here, we'll see him eventually. This chapter was mainly just suspenseful.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Game

**Chapter Three: The Game**

It was, Sunday, December 19th 1982. This is the day that marked Riley's Seventh birthday. The day the sun shined through the clouds that covered the sky's all week, Catherine was out shopping getting supplies for his evening party, and George was working until late. Kennath, Riley's older brother was also out. So Riley was stuck home, all alone with the baby sitter, Janet.

"So, what do you want to play kiddo?" The voice had Riley jump from off the top of the stairs where he was sitting. Laughing Jack just laughed, his intentions weren't to scare the little boy, but it gave Laughing Jack a shrill of excitement.

"That's not funny, you scared me." Riley admitted, staring up at the tall clown. Riley sort of glared at Laughing Jack for a brief moment until he smiled remember what he said, before he got frightened by his friend. "What game are we going to play, Laughing Jack?"

"How about hide and seek?" Laughing Jack suggested.

"Can Janet play?" The burst of excitement followed by a big smile from Riley staring at Laughing Jack.

"Well of course, Riley. More the Merrier right?" Laughing Jack smirked then grinned revealing his ever so sharp teeth. Having Riley stare at how sharp they're. Than Riley quickly turned around headed down the stairs to see Janet. She heard his footsteps stomping against the carpet flooring. Riley rush down the staircase, while Janet turned her head around. She got up fast from off the couch.

"Are your parents home?"

"No." Riley responded. Janet let her body fall back down on the couch, after hearing the news.

"Oh." Sighing heavily, under her breathe.

"Janet?"

"Yes Riley? What is it?"

Riley thought about how he could reply to the annoyed eighteen year old baby sitter. He stared down at his feet, crunching his toes into the carpet. Before finally asking.

"Laughing Jack and I, want to know if you want to play hide and seek?"

Janet just wrinkled her nose, while making a weird face at Riley. She took a brief moment right before asking.

"Whose Laughing Jack?" Staring at Riley, she thought name sounded very familiar. As if she heard it once before.

"My friend." He responded bluntly.

"And what does Laughing Jack look like?" Janet added.

"He's..." Riley paused. With Janet still staring at him waiting for a respond. "He's my friend, that's all."

Janet just rolled her eyes, annoyed by the boy. She got up once again, giving out a deep sigh. Before realizing it. _Maybe Laughing Jack is his imaginary friend? I guess it couldn't hurt to play with the brat._ "Alright I'll play."

"Okay, you're it."

Before shutting her eyes Janet walked up to the T.V turning the dial, to shut it off.

"You have to count to ten." Riley announced.

"Alright." Shrugging her shoulders.

Riley ran waiting until she turned fully around and began counting.

"1." Riley silently walked up the staircase.

"2." Creaking of the floor beneath the carpet can be heard.

"3." Ticking sounds from the clock got loud.

"4." Janet could hear her heart beat throughout her entire body.

"5." Breathing became difficult to control.

"6." Her palms started to become sweaty.

"7-" _Thud!_ Janet turned around staring up to the second floor level. _What the hell was that?_ Still looking up as she did. Janet continued walking until stopping at the foot of the staircase. Directly looking up. _Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_ The noise sounded as if it was coming closer and closer. It was not until it came around the corner, revealing a small ball bouncing. Hitting the railing before falling down the stairs. Janet moved out of the way of the falling ball.

"That's a little creepy." Commenting on what had just happened. "Shit I forgot... 10!" Janet shouted, just to make sure Riley heard. She ran up the stairs until she reached the top second level.

"Riley? Where are you?" Janet called in a whispering tone. "Riley?"

"He he."

Janet stopped dead in the tracks. "What the hell was that?" Muttering under her breath. It sounded as if it was coming from down stairs. She stood still for a moment, hoping the faint laughter would happen again. Silence, there was nothing. _I hope I am just hearing things._ Thinking about her own sanity. Before continuing walking to bedroom number one. The parents room. Janet reached for the door knob and turned it, slowly as the door opened it was dim, but enough light to see around the bedroom. _Oh wow, I never knew they had a giant bed. It looks so comfy._ Janet smiled but walked around the bed with her hand gliding across the silk blankets.

"Riley?" She stopped again, but looked down next to the bed. "I got cha'ya!" Janet threw herself to the floor staring underneath the bed. As she did, she saw black socks run passing the doorway like they were heading to the staircase. "There you are!" Janet got up from off of her knees. _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_ The sound of feet rushing down the stairs. _Riley must be heading down stairs._

"Riley, where are you." Janet whispered in a tone, that made her smile. _Maybe my job isn't so hard maybe I should've just gave the kid a chance._ Slowly Janet walked towards the other bedroom door that lead to Kennath's room. Pretending she was opening but looked down the hallway, Where she can see the railing. The door was slowly opened until.

"He he, found you."

Janet felt a shiver go down her spine as she stopped what she was doing. Her hand was still on the door knob. Every muscle in her body began tensing up, scared to turn around to look into the bedroom. The voice was not Riley's it was not anybody's she could recognized. The only people in the house were Riley and herself. When suddenly a small tugged on Janet's pair of jeans, had Janet turn around quickly. Slamming the bedroom door wide open.

"Found you!"

To her surprise... Nobody. _Just who and what the hell said that?_ Thinking to herself. Janet shrugged it off. Making her way down the staircase, where the sound of Riley heading downstairs. Janet rushed down. _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_ With each step hitting the carpet staircase until Janet reached the bottom. Sighing in defeat, she wanted to end the game, and decided to call out Riley. The atmosphere in the house was cold, and creepy.

"Come out Riley, you win." Janet declared, staring around the living room, hoping he would come out from somewhere.

"I win, I win!" Riley answered as his head peaked around the corner, on the second floor.

Janet gasped. She should have sworn she saw him or even heard him run down the steps. Janet was completely confused while Riley made his way down. Her heart was racing, still staring to the second floor..

"Janet." Riley called. Breaking Janet from her concentration. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay. I'll hide this time okay." Janet smiled at Riley. The boy beamed with joy.

"Alright."

Quickly Janet rushed to the stairs and ran up them. Thinking about what room she could hide in. Without realizing it she entered Riley's. Stepping on all the toys that were laying out on the floor, "Shit." Muttering under her breath. She could still hear Riley counting and he was almost to ten. Frantically thinking of where she could hide, Janet walked over to the closet opened it, entering slowly. Shutting the door behind her, pushing herself further in the closet placing the hanger of clothes in front of her.

"Ten! Ready or not here I come." Riley shouted from downstairs.

Now it was the waiting game, standing perfectly still within the closet, it felt like an eternity. Time also felt to be going at a slow and slower pace. Janet desperately tried controlling her breathing not wanting to be loud, but the name Riley said earlier before playing the Hide and Seek clouded her mind. _Laughing Jack.._ It sounded all too familiar to her.

"Janet. Where are you?" Riley mimicked what Janet said earlier when she was trying to find him. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Riley giggled a bit.

Sounds of small feet can be heard running up and down the hallway, doors even can be heard opening and closing. "There you are Laughing Jack!" Riley's voice echoed from the closet Janet was in, she jumped by the sudden voice, but.. There was the sound of whispering, another voice. It was hard for Janet to make out. _Maybe Riley was making up a voice and pretending to talk with somebody._ Janet thought. Through the small slits in the shutter door. Riley then walked into his bedroom, the door was already open because Janet forgot to shut it. Their he was, there was Riley. He kept turning his head looking around the room, but stood directly in the center. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Heavy footsteps made Janet raise an eyebrow. It was the same exact sound from earlier.

"Laughing Jack are you going to help me find Janet?" Riley chuckled. "Where?"

Janet cautioned herself. _Does he know where I am? _

_Flick!_ The light in the bedroom turns on, it was getting pretty dark in the house any ways but the sound of the switch startled Janet.

"I don't think she's in here."

Janet inhaled slowly. Holding her breath.

"Maybe she's somewhere else."

Riley walked out of the room with the light still on, but what scared Janet as she was peaking through the shutter door was.. The second shadow appear right behind Riley as he walked off. Janet felt scared, finally exhaling, she then heard Riley run back into the bedroom. Quickly she covered her mouth.

"Are you sure she's in here?"

...

"But where?"

...

The pure intensity had Janet's heart beating fast. Her adrenaline was going. Upon her hand being over her mouth she quietly shifted her body back into the corner of the closet. Not trying to make a sound but then _Squeak!_ Janet gasped. Kicking the duck quickly to the other end of the closet. She heard footsteps walk over, closer and closer to the closet until they stopped in front of the door.

"I know you're in there Janet." The voice was menacing, it was then followed by a small chuckle. "Come out, come out."

Janet knew this was no longer a game. A young boy like Riley who was just seven years old now, could not make a deep voice such as that of what she heard. The name, the name Riley kept saying earlier. Laughing Jack, slowly Janet's memory was returning.

"Laughing Jack.." Saying the name softly.

The all too familiar name, and voice hit Janet like a thousand bricks. _This can't be real. This just can't. There is no way.. _The sound of the shutter down slowly opened inches away from Janet, her heart felt as if it was going to burst through her chest. The hangers then started moving, it was getting closer who ever was moving them. Right when the hangers that were in front of Janet moved. She let out a grueling and terrifying scream...

"I don't know man that sounds pretty fucking weird if you ask me. Your own mother being a heroine addict?" Timothy said confused. "When I met her she didn't look like one at all."

"Believe it or not. She's the reason why we moved. She knew way too many people back in Michigan." Kennath added. "Besides, I made her promise to quit not for me but for Riley."

"Riley?..."

"Yeah."

"Oh your little brother." Timothy addressed.

"He's the only one, but hey.."

Timothy stopped walking as he stared at Kennath's back.

"Thanks for letting me come over after what happened a few days ago, and the fact you didn't tell anybody about it." Kennath remarked as he smiled at his friend knowing he could trust him.

"The secret is safe with me." Reaching towards Kennath, Timothy patted his shoulder.

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Alright, take care. Oh and hey Kennath."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Riley I said Happy Birthday."

Instead of replying while walking away, Kennath raised his right hand in the air, signifying, yes. He'll pass on the message. The walk home was not very long Kennath just knew he had to pass the nearby variety store. Once he did and finally made the turn down his neighborhood street, he saw Riley sitting on the foot of the front porch steps, with no jacket or shoes on. Kennath ran towards his brother sitting outside in the cold dry weather. Then suddenly out came Janet barging from the front door and passed Riley. Kennath stopped in his tracks.

"Why is she running?" Kennath noted. "It looks like she's crying."

"Janet!" Riley shouted from off the front porch.

"Fuck you Riley!" Sobbing under her breath.

Kennath stopped walking when Janet finally noticed it was him, making her way towards him she ran into his arms. Even though Janet was much older than Kennath, he was very mature for his age.

"What the hell is going on?" Kennath asked. "And why are you crying?"

"Janet! Kennath!" Riley called again. Staring at his older brother and baby sitter Janet.

"I don't know one second Riley and me were playing Hide and Seek then suddenly.." She stopped talking, and started crying even more like she was in pain. Janet dropped to her knees wailing. Her crying was hysterical. "Somebody Help me!" She Hollered. Leaning over it showed her bare and revealed back. It was completely clawed, dripping in blood soaking through her blue shirt. Kennath stared in shock. It looked as though somebody grabbed a pair of knives and sliced her.

"Riley... Riley didn't do this?" Gazing at the claw marks. "Did he?"

Riley was crying, sitting in the kitchen with his mother yelling at him. Kennath could not do anything. He was sent to his room for leaving the house and calling Janet to watch Riley instead of him. Kennath wanted to be down there and defend Riley but.. he knew he was not there and witnessed nothing, that happened to Janet.

"B-but.." Riley muttered while crying. "It was Laughing Jack who did it."

"I've had enough of this Laughing Jack Riley!" Catherine shouted at the top of her lungs. "He is nothing but an imaginary friend!"

Jumping at the sound of his mothers inraged voice. Riley could not hold it in any longer, he let it out finally, bursting in a hysterical cry.

"How the hell is your father and I going to explain this to Janet's parents huh? How do we explain, that my sons "Imaginary Friend" attacked her huh?"

Riley grabbed both of his arms, clenching his long sleeve shirt tightly.

"Answer me!" _Smack!_ Catherine's hand went across the little boys cheek. Riley fell from off the chair and on to the floor, holding his cheek. "Go to your room!" Catherine informed Riley. "Just get out of my sight." Placing her hand over her forehead.

Slowly Riley walked up those god forsaken stairs and made a turn walking into his bedroom. It was dark, the night-light was not plugged in. The boy cried and cried through the entire night. Even when his father got home more yelling and cursing came about. The sounds of things breaking, it no longer scared Riley because he was used to it.. Later in the night, everything was quiet. Riley was still perfectly awake. It must be aroud 2o'clock in the morning. Riley was sitting in the very center of this bedroom. It was trashed and half of his toys were blocking the door. Riley sat with his legs crossed sniffling sounds was what he made, still sadden by what happened.

"H-happy birth-birthday.. To me." Riley could not repeat it anymore after three hours of singing to himself. It pained him to know that his birthday became one he'll never forget. One where he was hit by his mother, then yelled at by his father. _But Laughing Jack did it..._

"What's wrong kid?"

Riley shot his head up staring at the clown, looking directly into each others eyes. The clown had no expression but just stared at Riley.

"Why did you do that Laughing Jack?"

"I didn't do anything." Placing both his hands at his hips. Raising his eyebrow.

"B-but Janet, she was hurt." Sniffling still.

"I know."

"But did you do it?" Riley grabbed hold of his pants. Gripping them.

"She needed to be taught a lesson." Laughing Jack said tilting his head to the side. Staring down at the boy. "She was stealing from your mother. Janet was a bad influence, she lied about everything."

"R-really?"

Laughing Jack kneeled down in front of Riley causing him to release his grip. He grabbed Riley's chin lifting it. Gazing deep within the little boys puffy green eyes.

"Really." Laughing Jack's mouth curled into a smile showing his razor-sharp teeth. "What are best friends for right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed, **


	5. Chapter 4: The Delicious Treat

**Chapter Four: The Delicious Treat**

* * *

><p><em>What are best friends for right?<em> Laughing Jack statement rang through Riley's mind. Repeatedly like a broken recorder player. Winter break is finally over and both boys have returned to school. Although nothing went back to normal after that incident on Riley's birthday. With Police officers searching the premises of their suburban home, for the alleged attacker. Janet's parents sued the family, struggling with money now. The home became rather tainted, the atmosphere in the household was gloomy and dark. George kept working late to pay off the medical bills for Janet's Family. Catherine was relapsing back into old habits. Kennath no longer talked with Riley or even stayed home. Everyone in the house was divided. The way, Laughing Jack planned on it being...

"Good morning class, and welcome back to the new year."

All students sitting in their desk responded back "Good morning Mrs. Hunter." She smiled at all her students, walking to her desk she placed down her suitcase. Then went around the front of her giant oak desk sitting on top of it.

"Now since this is the first day back we won't be doing any work. Instead let's draw or write about something that happened during winter break that was fun and exciting. Each of you can come up and grab a piece of paper, and head to the crayon section."

All the students in the classroom got up. Expect Riley, he sat at his desk with his head laying on the surface. Looking out towards the window, the sky's were gloomy with slushy snow on the ground. I hate this place. Riley thought to himself. If I pretend I'm a sleep maybe I could go to the Infirmary for the entire day.

Mrs. Hunter, the teacher looked around her classroom. Each of her students laughed talking about there winter break others even drew pictures together, talking about the presents they revived on Christmas Day. As she still looked around the room she noticed one particular child. With shaggy black hair on the desk simply doing nothing, she got up from her desk walking down the aisle and stopping right next to Riley. Mrs. Hunter kneeled down, than tapped the boys shoulder. Riley immediately looked up staring at the front of the classroom. Watching everybody having a good time.

"Right here, Riley." Mrs. Hunter implied as she raised her hand in Riley's face.

"..." Riley looked at her for a moment, then placed his head back on the desk. "Go. Away."

Mrs. Hunter was taken back by the sudden rude reply from the young boy. Although she quickly got the point. Mrs. Hunter wanted to desperately know what was wrong with Riley.

"Well I can't do that, but how about telling me what's wrong?" Mrs. Hunter said whispering.

Riley turned his head the other way to face the teacher again. Mrs Hunter smiled.

"Can I go the the bathroom."

"Of course." She Replied.

Instead of going down the hallway bathroom, that was closes too the classroom. Riley goes to the one upstairs, wanting to be further away as possible. _I wonder where Laughing Jack is? He could make all my problems disappear._ Riley thought to himself, but stopped when he heard chuckling from behind him.

"Laughing J-" Riley was interrupted by the sudden covering of his mouth.

"Shh."

Once Riley tilted his head upwards, it was no one other that his best friend Laughing Jack. Laughing Jack was grinning, pleased to see that his friend was doing well.

"What's wrong Riley?" A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Surprised to see me?"

Riley pulled Laughing Jacks hand away from his mouth, with his small hands holding Laughing Jacks index finger. Riley just had a great big smile across his face still looking up at the clown. Than nodded his head in response to Laughing Jack.

"I am happy to see you Laughing Jack!" Riley remarked.

Laughing Jack stared at the little boy below him. Riley turned around and faced him properly, as Laughing Jack kneeled down to meet eye level.

"I have a present, Riley."

"Really?!" Riley bubbled with excitement. He didn't receive presents on Christmas but he also still had presents from his birthday that still sat in his room unwrapped. Digging into his pocket, Laughing Jack pulled out hard and colorful candy. Riley gasped, he was never given such a delicious treat before, reaching out his hand to grab one. Riley stopped, and placed his hand down next too him.

"W-what's the catch?" Asking curiously the boy did.

Laughing Jack raised his eyebrow, then a devilish smirked appeared along his lips. _I never thought the boy was this cautions. Maybe I'll try something else._

Back in the classroom, Mrs. Hunter was helping and talking with her students. It was almost time for morning lunch, and Riley has not returned yet. That's a little odd, he should of been back by now.

"I'll be right back kids." Getting up from off her seat and heading to the door she peaked her head out. Looking left then right. Empty, the hallway was completely empty. Mrs. Hunter walked outside of her classroom, as she started heading towards the nearby washroom, that were just passed the staircase that lead to the second level of the school, but as Mrs. Hunter was about to pass the staircase, she heard whispering, coming from upstairs. Mrs. Hunter stopped standing at the foot of the staircase, listening to whoever was there.

"I have to do that?"

Riley's voice made Mrs. Hunter grow curious. _Who is he talking too? And why is he up there?_ Still listening, she heard more whispering then Riley's voice again.

"I-I guess I can, but what do you have to do with them?"

"..."

"Oh.. Okay."

Meanwhile back in the classroom other students were gossiping about things that happened during winter break. All the children laughed and played. Drawing pictures and chatting about toys they received Christmas Day. The room did not fall silent until somebody spoke out loud.

"Did you guys hear, about Riley's baby sitter?"

The classroom was completely silent, looking at the boy who mentioned such a weird thing. Riley got along well with his fellow classmates, even though the boy was bullied half of the time. He still thought of them as... 'friends.' Everyone in the room was whispering. Staring at the one boy who spoke in the classroom.

"I heard he got stabbed." One student said.

"No way!"

"That's a lie."

"My parents were talking about that." Another student mentioned.

More whispering in the room got louder and louder. Mrs. Hunter who was still down the hallway, could hear the children as they caught her attention. She walked off from the staircase and back to the classroom, but before she could open the door. Something particular was said by a student, Mrs. Hunter could not hear so she cracked the door a inch open.

"I heard the baby sitter was a girl."

"I was told a boy."

"Were you there?"

"N-no."

"Shut up then!"

_What are the children talking about?_ Mrs. Hunter thought to herself. When suddenly soft silent foot steps were heard from behind her.

"Excuse me Mrs. Hunter.."

Mrs. Hunter jumped letting out a small gasp, turning around she saw Riley with both of his hands in his pockets. She wanted to question why the boy went to the second floor, but she was not concentrated about that anymore. She wanted to know what her other students were talking about. Mrs. Hunter moved out-of-the-way to allow the boy enter the room first. The single step Riley made in the classroom... Caused all the students to come to a sudden silence, glaring at Riley. He paid no heed to his follow classmates instead he walked towards his seat. Riley pulled out hard and colorful candy from his pockets placing them on the desk. All the students that were whispering amongst each other. Scared to ask him for a piece of candy. Riley unwrapped the first a piece but right before he could place it in his mouth, a girl approached him.

"Can I have a piece of candy Riley?" Asking as she did while batting her eyelashes.

"Here, take this one." Riley handed her the one he opened. Quickly the girl grabbed it, placing it in her mouth.

"Mm! It tastes like Strawberries."

Mrs. Hunter watched, observing the children. Standing right next to her desk the children began gathering around Riley asking for a piece of candy, until each student had a piece. There was one left. Riley looked to the front of the classroom, staring directly at his teacher. Riley raised his hand with the last piece of hard candy, pointing it towards Mrs. Hunter. The room was loud, everyone was practically, so loud. Mrs. Hunter could not hear what Riley was saying, instead... She looked closer. Reading the little boys lips...

As the days turned into a week, Riley kept coming to school giving more children hard candy. With each time Riley's fellow classmates were given a piece of candy. They questioned Riley, asking where he gotten it from, he simple said.

"Laughing Jack."

Who was Laughing Jack they asked? Simple, he was a rather frightening imaginary friend. He was kind, but not so kind. He laughed, but not a chuckle. His teeth were rather sharp, with his arms rather long. His eyes were black and white just what he liked, while wearing strips. That is who Laughing Jack was, but lets not forget, that swirly cone nose. That is what the clown was, and always wore...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forgive me for making the chapter so short, ."I ended up splitting the Chapter so it created Chapter five also. So hopefully another one well be posted later tonight maybe. I forgot to mention, Anybody can leave a comment/review, feed back is much appreciated. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Nothing Can Be Explained

**Chapter Five: Nothing Can Be Explained**

**AN: This chapter will obtain sexual and explicit content and viewers discretion is advised.**

* * *

><p>Riley was riding the bus home, while sitting all alone in the back seat. It has only been three weeks since Riley gave the entire classroom a piece of hard candy, but strange things occurred while out of school. Accidents to be more pierce. The first accident was Bailey, the girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Who first approached Riley for a piece of candy. News reports claim she kept seeing a haunting figure in her house, right before she died they very next morning. Bailey's body was discovered by her grandmother, the crime scene was gruesome with no detail to be addressed to the public. The second child was Daryl. He did not like Riley, but asked for a piece of candy any ways. Daryl is still missing, and search parties have been still going on. Carla was the recent victim attacked. She was found hanging in her backyard with her intestines hanging out from her;with a missing jaw. So far each cases have been linked to kidnapping and murder. The only thing they all each shared in common was.. Candy. Hard colorful Candy, the girls were stuffed with candy, while Daryl the still missing boy had candy placed all over his bedroom. Each student that went missing all belong in Riley's grade one classroom. Riley didn't care, he didn't feel anything towards the children who bullied him. He hated them, Riley hated all of them...<p>

After so many reports of The Gordon Elementary School. Revolving around missing or murder cases of children. The police department asked the school board to cancel, schooling for about three months. Riley Finally made it home, getting off the bus. He held a yellow piece of paper in his hand. His mother Catherine, was already outside, who was having a cigarette on the front porch.

"What do you have there?" Catherine pointed at the yellow paper in Riley's hand.

He didn't respond to his mother, Riley just lifted the paper and gave it to her. Catherine snatched the paper from Riley's hand.

"Get your ass inside, I'll make you a snack when I'm done my cigarette. Alright?" She explained to Riley, while standing in his way. Riley stood still just looking down at his snow boots.

"Look at me Riley!" Snapping at her son.

Riley jumped with wide eyes. Before looking up at his mother. "Yes, ma'am."

"Hurry up and get inside." Demanding her son.

Riley quickly rushed in the house, taking off his shoes, jacket and hat off as fast as the boy could. He grabbed his backpack and ran up the stairs, turning the corner and into his bedroom he went. Riley slammed his bedroom door behind while tossing his bag onto the messy bedroom floor.

Hoping up onto his bed, he grabbed the hard piece of candy that was sitting at his night stand. Unwrapping it he placed the blueberry candy inside of his mouth. Riley smiled to himself at how delicious the flavor is. But then he stopped. Riley took a good look around his room. _I wonder what Laughing Jack is doing? I wonder where he is, I didn't see him at school today or this morning._

Catherine did not bother reading the note, she scrunched the paper up and placed it in her pants pocket. Putting out the cigarette, she walked in the house. Removing her jacket and shoes. Catherine clipped her hair up and headed in the kitchen, preparing a glass of milk with a peanut-butter and jam sandwich for Riley.

The T.V was on and so was the radio sitting on the kitchen counter. Music was playing and Catherine was singing along to a new popular song by Earth, Wind and Fire - Fall In Love With Me, humming to the tone as she did. A sudden bang from upstairs was heard then Riley crying followed after. Catherine just rolled her eyes then continued preparing the sandwich. Another bang hit the floor, and another, another. It kept happening until Catherine slammed the milk against the countertop. Frustrated by the noise coming from Riley's room and endless crying she rushed her way out of the kitchen into the living room then up the stairs she went. Taking the turn she was about to reach for the door knob. Catherine noticed the door was cracked open, everything on the other side went silent, the only sound in the house was coming from down stairs the T.V and radio being on. What the hell is going on? Asking herself. I could have sworn to be hearing Riley. Catherine pushed the door open further, the door hitting all the toys that were laid out on the carpet flooring. Revealed nothing, Riley was not in his room. For the first time in a while Catherine felt scared, she has not shot up as of lately.. So why was she hearing things?...

The sound of a flushing toilet was head from behind her, across Riley's room was the upstairs bathroom. _Maybe that's where the sound came from, but why did it echo out of Riley's room?_ Asking herself Catherine took a step back, waiting for her son to exit the bathroom. she wanted to know what was going on. The bathroom door opened.

"Are you alright?"

The sudden sound of Catherine's voice scared Riley causing him to jump.

"W-what?"

"Don't play stupid with me shit! I kept hearing banging noising and you crying." Catherine proclaimed. With her arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're talking about mom."

Catherine released her arms, she lunged downward, grabbing Riley's shirt.

"I think you know what I am talking about." Staring dead straight into Riley's eyes. "Answer me!" Screaming in his faces

Riley's lip began quivering, he was scared but also used to his type of behavior from his mother. Looking down at his shirt staring at the tight grip Catherine had a hold of his shirt.

Quickly Catherine raised her hand in the air, ready to smack Riley across the face, The boy flinched, tensing his body. Right before Catherine's palm could go down at the boy, George walked in the front door.

"I'm h-" Unable to finish what he was about to say he stared up the staircase at his wife ready to hit their son. "What the hell are you doing Catherine release the damn boy." Shouting at her.

Catherine did as she was told and Riley turned around running into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"I-I was just-" She stuttered, trying to reason with George.

"I don't want to hear it Catherine!" George said snapping at his wife. "I'm sick of your behavior if you want to start that shit up again you can walk right out that front door!"

"Fuck you George!" Growling back at George who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What did you say?"

"I said. Fuck. You. Geor-" Right before Catherine repeat what she said, George ran up the stairs. the anger and adrenaline coursed fast through his veins. Catherine's eyes widen. She has done it. Catherine knew what was about to happen, she turned hoping to run in the their bedroom locking the door behind her. George was fast though, quickly George grabbed on to Catherine's clipped up hair pulling her back. Turning Catherine around as he did. George back-handed Catherine sending her to floor. Mopping at the sharp pain, pulsing in her face.

"You don't like that, huh?"

Catherine was crying too much to respond to George, instead she nodded her head, sniffling through her down next to his wife. George pulled her hair back, his adrenaline was still going and he was not about to stop there.

"For so long we haven't fucked! I think it's a perfect time to do it!" George said grunting at his wife still on the floor. Catherine did not want to do anything she deserved what she got, was that not enough punishment?

Riley wailed in his room, it was not so loud but he heard everything happening outside his bedroom door. More yelling was heard then a sudden Thump! Followed by Catherine screaming then the sound of a door slamming. Riley covered his ears, wishing this nightmare would end.

George tied Catherine's hands behind her back with one of his neckties. Savagely George ripped her necklace off, then forcibly pulling down her pants. Catherine was able to release one of her hands out of the necktie. She pulled her arm forward and gripped on the blankets beneath as she cried. Her attempts to plead with George was useless he was not going to stop. Not right there, trapped and locked in the room with her sex enraged husband. Catherine gave up on struggling against George and let him do what he wanted to her. George pulled down his pants and forcibly thrust into her. Raping his wife...

The next day the house was silent, drips coming from the bathroom faucet echoed the second floor. The P-B-&-J sandwich and milk were still sitting on the kitchen counter from yesterday evening. The T.V was still on and so was the radio in the kitchen. That brutal night, Kennath never returned home, and Riley was still awake throughout the entire night. Listening to what his father was doing to his mother all night long.

Riley was laying under his covers, refusing to leave his bed. Finally out of nowhere while Riley was facing the wall as he was laying. Laughing Jack appeared out of the darkest in the closet. He saw Riley laying on the bed. Laughing Jack knew the boy was not a sleep at all.

"RilLeeY." Laughing Jack said in a raspy voice.

Riley sat up and looked, there he was their was Laughing Jack. Riley's green innocent eyes were puffy from crying, but he smiled through all that.

"Laughing Jack!" Riley giggled in a rather soft tone. "Where were you yesterday?" Asking as his voice went low and sad.

Laughing Jack chuckled, amused how sad the boy was. He plopped himself to the floor, and stared down at his black yet bloody fingers. Even Riley noticed but decided not to say anything. _Last night was so thrilling, the oh so sweet sounds of their cries still ring through my ears._ Laughing Jack thought as he was thinking to himself. He than smirked, and the smirking turned into a chuckle. Than a laughter it got louder and louder, tilting his head into laughter. Laughing Jack completely forgot he was sitting on the floor of Riley's room, with him watching the madman go into a laughing craze.

"Laughing Jack?" Riley called interrupting Laughing Jack's thoughts.

Laughing Jack instantly stopped. His head was still tilted back, Riley watched, making a weary look on his face he got up from off his bed, and silently walked to Jack tip toeing. Then Suddenly!

"Boo!" Surprising the boy. Riley fell back hitting the floor beneath him.

"Woaahh! Don't do that!" Riley gasped. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Clenching his shirt.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Laughing Jack mimicked the boy who was clearly mad at his friend. Laughing Jack could not help it he laughed again

_What was with him? He's acting so different._ Riley noticed.

Days later go by, and things seem to have quiet downed in the house. George was already gone for work and Catherine was down stairs reading the news paper. Kennath was also gone, only to come by in the morning to pick up clothes and out the door he went. Riley was upstairs in his room playing with toys. As Catherine continued sipping on her hot coffee, she decided to make morning snack just for herself. Not caring if her son Riley wanted to eat. Since he would be with his mother everyday from now on.

After the long morning Riley was sound asleep after playing with Laughing Jack. Taking an afternoon nap. Catherine was in the living room sipping on a glass of wine and eating crackers while watching T.V she heard a sudden bell door ring. Laughing Jack who was upstairs in Riley's room heard the noise as well. This has too great. Laughing Jack thought snickering.

Catherine got up from off the couch and answered the door.

"Yes who-" Catherine was forced on by a kiss, her eyes were widen. Staring at the man kissing her in clear daylight. It was her ex-boyfriend. Catherine quickly pushed the slim and slender man off of her. Raising her hand she slapped him right across his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! And how did you find where I lived?" Catherine demanded an answer from her estranged ex-boyfriend. With his face still turned his rubbed his cheek where Catherine slapped him. Then turning his entire face towards her.

"Well before you rudely slapped me, I got off my probation." He said pausing for a moment. "Well you know the rest." He noted thinking Catherine got what he was talking about.

"You have to leave. My son is upstairs sleeping and you shouldn't even be here!" Growling under her voice.

"I believe you mean our son, Catherine." He corrected her. "So are you going to let all the heat leave the house? Or you going to invite me in?"

Catherine rolled her eyes at the same time biting her lip. She gave in, opening the door further wide. She let the man pass by, entering in the house.

It was soon hitting 1'oclock, in the afternoon. Tossing and turning with in his sleep, RIley woke up in a cold sweat, he was panting and breathing so heavily, while wiping the sweat from off his forehead. Pulling the blankets off, Riley saw that... He wet the bed. Riley gave out a heavy sigh. As he slowly crawled off the bed. Riley began undressing himself, pulling his pajama pants off and underwear. Riley replaced them with a tattered pair of jeans, along with a pair of socks. Once done changing he walked to his door.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you."

Riley's heart quickly sank, what did Laughing Jack do? And why was he saying that?

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well a certain somebody came by." Laughing Jack concluded scraping the dirt from under his nails.

"Is it Kennath?" Riley's face beamed, he turned around fast and opened the door, without making a creaking noise. He ran down the tight space hallway and to the stairs he went, but right when Riley reached the middle, he heard and saw his mother. With another man.

"Yes, Ah. Right there." Catherine moaned in pure pleasure. As the mans thrusts harder into her. He was grunting and groaning in pleasure as he felt the inside of his beloved ex-girlfriend again. Riley who was standing frozen on the staircase, looking and watching what adultery his mother was performing. His eyes were no longer innocent, he gazed as his mother fuck another man in their home. Wrapping her arms and legs around the man. Catherine's loud moans echoed throughout the house even into Riley's ears. Laughing Jack who was still in the bedroom began laughing uncontrollably. _What a stupid fucking boy!_

"Mm, Do you like that Catherine." The man was fondling her breasts and sucked on one.

Riley could no longer take what he was seeing. He had enough of his mother's actions and yelled at the top of his lungs..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go lovelys! ^_^ Sorry for the explicit content but I warned you.**


	7. Chapter 6: Take Me Away

**Chapter Six: Take Me Away...**

* * *

><p>Riley yelled at the top of his lungs. "Mom! What are you doing?!" Staring at his mother and the naked man is distress and confusion. Riley quivered his lip, as his eyes were slowly turning glossy. The man who was on top of Catherine quickly got off of her, grabbing hold of his private parts, staring up at the boy. Catherine grabbed a blanket that was on the couch using it to cover her body. Catherine was left speechless. Panicking, that her son caught her in the act, with another man other than his father. Quickly the man grabbed his pair of pants, he begins getting dressed as fast as he could. Catherine kept her eyes on her son, as they grew teary. <em>What have you done?<em> Asking herself.

Right before George could take a sip of his hot coffee on his work break, somebody far across the huge repair shop called to him. "George!" A co-worker shouted.

George looked over his shoulder, there it was, another phone call possibly from home. Giving out an exhausting sigh. His co-worker handed George the huge cordless phone. Pressing it against his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Is this George Carter from, Garrison street?"

"Whose asking?"

Static sounds interrupted the other end of the phone. Before clearing the sound. Disembodied voices can be slightly heard in the background. George kept listening, and listening. Then out of no where. Laughter was heard.

"Hello?... Hello? Who is this?"

"He did it." A whispering voice said. Then they hung up the phone.

George was baffled by the phone call, it was odd, very out of the ordinary. Who would make such a sick joke? Thinking to himself. He gave the phone back too his co-worker and sipped on his coffee.

"What was that about Carter?" His fellow employee asked curiously.

"It was nothing, just some punk on the other end." George snarled just thinking about it.

"So how are things at home with your hot wife?"

_Heh, What fucking hot wife? She's a piece of shit if I say so myself._ George thought. The total opposite of what his smirking and wondrous co-workers were thinking. George suddenly chuckled, then laughed and laughed. Before stopping he still had to respond to the question his co-worker asked.

George took a deep breath before answering. Wiping his tears from his eyes. "Ah, things are home are doing pretty good." Smiling through his teeth. "As for my wife, that's my business." George gather his lunch pale and coffee mug. He nodded to the guys he was surrounded by and left. Walking away. T_hey have no fucking idea how good it is at home..._

Kennath was in the dining room with Timothy, talking about all the murders and how they seem to be connected in some way. Putting all their theories out on the table. Timothy's mother on the other hand was not having it. She started to get sick of having Kennath stay at the house. She got up from her bed and walked out the door and into the hallway, making her way into the dining room where the boys where she stopped in the arch way leaning on the wall.

"Kennath." Her soft voice called.

"Yes Miss Daniels?' Responding with his head tilted back to see Timothy's mother.

"I think it's time you go home now, you've been here since all the schools in the district got canceled. I think your mother would be worried." She explained to the sixteen year old.

"Alright. I just have to get my things out of Timothy's bedroom." Kennath got up from his chair and walked out of the room and down the hallway he went. Miss Daniels watched him, then adverted her eyes back to her son. "What the hell do you think you're doing Timothy!" Shouting in a very low pissed off voice.

"He need somewhere to stay for a while and I offered." Timothy stated. "Besides his household is not that much a home any ways." Timothy shrugged his shoulders.

His mother rolled her eyes and went in to the kitchen to fix herself up a drink. Timothy got up from his chair and ran to his bedroom. Kennath was in their walking all over the place grabbing his things. shoving clothes and other things in his backpack. Timothy watched before walking to his bed and sitting down.

"Dude just stay another night." Timothy said. "Besides it's getting pretty late."

"Did you hear you mom? She clearly has had enough of me being here." Kennath addressed Timothy. "And maybe it might be a good thing I leave."

"Why do you say that?" Timothy tilted his head asking curiously at his friend.

"I don't know what's happening at home and Riley is there with my mother. And you know how she is." Kennath zipped his bag, then stared up at Timothy who was on the bed. "Look if something comes up just, call the house. You know the number."

Timothy nodded his head, walking his friend out of the house. Saying their good-byes to each other Kennath turned around and started walking down the street. It was probably 7:40pm, when Kennath left, but it felt like 4 o'clock still, for how long they have talked to each other...

Riley sat in his room traumatized by his mother. Th door had no lock but would not budge open for Catherine. Clenching his hair tightly as tears flowed down his face. The images of the sexual act between his mother and another man. _Bang! Bang! Bang! Click! Bang! Click! Click! Click!_ Catherine frantically kept turning the door knob and banging herself against the door.

"Open this fucking door Riley!" Catherine shouting and kicking at the door. Demanding Riley to open it. Riley could not do it, he could not face his mother who committed a sin. "You whore." Riley whispered under his breath, his eyes were wide. This language took Laughing Jack by surprise as he heard the boy swear. Although, it was awfully amusing for Laughing Jack to watch.

"Take me away... Take me..." Riley's eyes were still wide, staring at the carpet flooring within his bedroom. Laughing Jack walked out from the shadowy dark closet. Kneeling down, Laughing Jack creased the little boy's hair, away from his face. Than, he reached out from his pocket. The hard and colorful candy appeared right before Riley. He enjoyed eating the wonderful flavours. Riley let go of his hair, looking up at the clown. He then reached for Laughing Jack's hand and disappeared in a black mist...

Catherine threw herself against Riley's bedroom door, switching on the light. It was blinding, causing Catherine to blink a few moments. _Where the fuck is he?_ She was pissed off at her son. Who was not supposed to see any of the at. Stomping her feet against the carpet, she slammed Riley's shutter closet doors open. Nothing she frantically moved hangers throwing them to the ground. The recently clean room Riley took his time to do was now a mess again.

Kennath was almost home and it was now complete dark outside, with the several street lights on.

"And they couldn't give me a fucking ride home." Kennath kicked at resident's home garbage bin down, as trash fell out from it. Kennath let out a heavy sigh, he was tired but did not want to return home so quickly. As he kept walking and walking towards home. He made his turn down Garrison street. His house was also a few blocks down. Kennath walked up too the house, and threw his bag on the front porch. Making his way to the neighborhood park he went to the swing set. "Damn it's cold tonight." muttering to himself. The long walk still had Kennath freezing in the cold, but he did not care. He was thinking about the murders that have gone on recently, in and outside of Petrollia.

While sitting on the swing set, thinking to himself. Kennath hears, a rather strange giggle it was faint. It stopped. He looked around the very dark playground at the park. Squinting his eyes since he could not adjust them, Kennath decided to ignore the sound and kept kicking his feet against the ground. The swing set began making creaking sounds as Kennath went back into deep thought.

"He, he."

Kennath quickly looked around. There it was, a faint giggling sound. Where is this noise coming from? Kennath who was sitting on swing sent it to an abrupt halt. Standing very still Kennath waited for another giggle, instead something else happened. An all too familiar voice said.

"KeENnaAth..."

The raspy voice coming from behind, but it sounded like it came from a certain distances from Kennath. Clearly the voice sent a frightening shiver down his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up as he slowly turned around.. Beyond the darkness, Kennath watched. Waiting for something thing to pop out at him at any given moment, but nothing. There was nothing in the darkness. Kennath felt relieved there was nothing. When suddenly an off-key music box was playing, it was... _Pop goes the weasel._ Kennath turned around looking in all direction. Nothing. _Where is this music coming from?_ The music began pick up speed, the cracky and off tune music box started to play faster and faster going out of tune. Then suddenly, it stopped completely. Laughter, horrible, evil laughter was heard. Kennath started to panic as he was standing frozen in front of the swing. The Laughter was becoming more violent and loud.

Kennath desperately wanted to pick up his feet and run. He wanted to go home. The noises, the laughter, the music scared the living crap out of the boy. Kennath clenched his fists shutting his eyes tightly. _Maybe if I count it'll go away.._

"1.. 2.. 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8.. 9... 10..." Kennath opened his eyes, they quickly widen. He was staring directly deep within a terrifying clown eyes. The dark clown raised his hand ready to strike Kennath. Then suddenly, Kennath screamed at the top of his lungs, waking himself up. He raised his body from off the mattress that was on the floor. Timothy instantly woke up lifting his head. It was dark. He switched on this lamp light to see Kennath no where in the room, the cheap lamp was so to dim to see anything in the bedroom.

That's when Timothy's father badged the bedroom door open, switching on the bedroom light. Looking at his son, than around the room. As for Miss Daniels, she quickly moved into the room passed her husband.

"Are you boys alright?"

"I-I am alright, I don't know about Kennath..." Timothy said pointing towards his best friend who was sitting in a fetal position in the corner of the room. Miss Daniels' looked too her side behind the door. Kennath who was not in his bed, was in the corner of Timothy's room shaking, completely terrified by something. Covered in bruises, and sweat dripping down his face. Kennath had tears streaming down as well.

Miss's Daniels walked over to the young man. "Kennath?" Miss Daniels spoke softly.

Kennath flinched, causing her to jump. Kennath looked around the room, quietly muttering something to himself. Timothy, his father or his mother could not understand what Kennath was saying it was so low, there was nothing to make out...

Miss Daniels spoke again. "Kennath?... Are you alright?" Stretching her hand out towards Kennath, placing her hand on his shoulder. Again Kennath jumped, staring at the middle-aged woman in fear. _What is wrong with me?_ Kennath thought. _What the heck happened?... Where am I?..._

After that, everything began to fade. Slowly turning into darkness. Although he was falling into unconsciousness Kennath could hear voices...

_Ahh, thats right. It was nothing but a dream. A nightmare.. Maybe if I go back to sleep it won't happen again... Da, dada, dadada da da Dada Dada Da... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I seriously could not help myself with this chapter, ugh. I did say I would not post today but, so many ideas went through my head this morning. Enjoy the cliff hanger until Friday :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Trapped

**Chapter Seven: Trapped**

**A/N: There is slight nudity near the ending. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>March 15th, 1964. I was born, under the name Kennath Leroy Carter. I was raised, in a country home. It was small but made do. My father's name is, George Carter and my mothers, Catherine Carter. When I turned to age five, both of my parents wanted to have another kid. They kept trying and trying, with each attempt came around two miscarriages. My mother was devastated, she blamed herself for the miscarriages. My father on the other hand, he drank. They thought about giving up and felt it would be okay to have me instead. Although, I dreamed of having a little brother or sister, I wished and wished practically every night alone in my bedroom. Hoping one day it would come true. Several days after my tenth birthday, my mother returns after a night out with her friends, but on this very night. I saw something I should have never seen, my mother lead a man in the house. Sweet talking him into having sex. Being the age of ten, I did not know right from wrong, as I listened to everything, I saw everything, Expect, I kept silent. My father George, never knew about the affair. As for my mother she distanced herself, ignoring all possibilities she was pregnant. Slowly my mother Catherine, became cold. Rarely showing affection towards my father and I. The months continued as my mothers belly grew big. My father was happy and excited, getting what he wanted a second child. George was looking forward to seeing the child, he would call an abomination.. Thus my baby brother Riley David Carter was born. George knew their was something different about Riley. The boy looked nothing like my father, neither Catherine for instance. Riley had black hair, both of my parents had brown. Riley had green eyes, they had brown and blue. Even so, my mother blamed herself. To the point she started taking heroin while breast-feeding Riley. The effects took a toll on his small infant body, but Catherine did not care. In and out of emergency rooms. I watched as she tried many times to kill him, but could not go through with the process. I am now sixteen or so I was, before my brothers Imaginary friend became real.. Laughing Jack.<p>

The room was silent, the sound of a heart monitor echoed throughout the hospital room. The I.V where the little boy glided his fingers against, until reaching a forearm. His green eyes staring at the young man who was in a coma. Doctors in the hospital believed Kennath would not make it for another week, since no brain activity could be detected.

Riley, Kennath's younger brother sat at the edge of his bed. He could not understand what was happening or even going within the last two months. Kennath was just at his friend's house, the Daniels. Before getting a phone call, George and Catherine rushed to their son's side. Riley was still sitting on the bed, until a knock came to the door. Turning his head, Riley saw a beautiful nurse.

"Sorry, I just need to do a check up." She said, staring at Riley.

Riley hopped off the bed and sat in a chair at the other end of the room.

"So how are you today Riley?" She asked.

Ignoring what the woman asked. Riley kicked his feet back and forth as he sloughed in the chair.

"Alright I am all done." She smiled, but right before she could leave the room. She heard Riley whisper something, it scared her, terrifyingly. The nursed rushed out from the room keeping the folder in her hand.

"Please George! Please!" Catherine tried pleading with her husband as tears ran down her face. "We have to keep him on life support or else he dies."

Both George and her were standing outside of the hospitals front doors. After they have been given the news to let Kennath go or not. George did not want to choose, weather or not to keep Kennath alive, but they could not pay the expensive hospital bills..

Catherine stood in front of her husband waiting for a reply, while still crying. "So?" Muttering under her breath. "What will it be?"

George let out a heavy exhausting sigh.

"Good evening, I'm Christine Swayer. Tonight, the string of murders that have plagued Petrollia, the large town have recently stopped, as of several weeks ago. The last to be found was Charlie Nardo. A seven-year old boy, from the Gordon Elementary School was one of Kathy Hunters students. The school board district says "We can not give out further information at this time. We grieve for the parents and their loved ones that have been taken by this tragedy." FBI and police are still investigating."

_There still searching for me? He, Hehe.._ Laughing Jack began chuckling to himself in the corner of the room.

"Did you do that Laughing Jack?" Riley asked bluntly, as he stared over at Laughing Jack.

"So what if I did? What are you going to do?" A smirk creep-ed across Laughing Jack's face. He uncrossed his arms and walked over to Kennath, who was still laying unconscious on the bed.

"I don't know." Riley replied while smiling at Laughing Jack.

_Just his face I want to rip it to shreds._ Laughing Jack sighed. _Soon though, but I can't stand it any more. But I must have self-control, he'll be mine soon enough._ Laughing Jack Thought to himself.

_I can hear voices... I wonder whose talking?..._

"Lets go Laughing Jack maybe dad would let us go home." Riley ran out from the hospital room and into the hallway, seeing his father George and mother Catherine coming up. "Dad!" Riley shouted, as he still ran.

"We were just coming to get you." George replied as Riley came crashing into his legs hugging them. "Come on let's go get something to eat."

Laughing Jack watched from the end of the hallway, where Kennath's room is. As Riley kept walking away, with his parents. _For now you all may have forgotten your problems, but soon you too well disappear. _Laughing Jack snarled. Turning around, Laughing Jack walked over to Kennath sitting on the bed side. "What an ugly boy you are, frightening you was just to easy. Oh well, you are in a coma so." Laughing Jack tapped his index finger to his lips, thinking of what to do next.

"I should leave, but before I do. Maybe I'll leave a presents for the nurse."

Meanwhile, George, Catherine and Riley were at a restaurant dining table. Waiting for their food too be served. Riley was playing with a toy, while George and Catherine were discussing financial issues.

"We have to get rid of a few things in the house so we could keep paying off the medical bills. My late shifts aren't enough to do this. So I'm asking."

"So I have to go out and get a job." Catherine replied bluntly.

"Exactly." George noted. "You've been living the easy life since Kennath was born." Stating his point.

Catherine glared at George. "What the hell is that suppose to me. I've lived the easy life?"

George slammed his fist again the table. "Damn it Catherine! I-"

"Can I have to go pee." Riley interrupted the conversation.

Of course Riley was lying, but he did not want to witness them arguing, while he sat there.

As Riley pushed his chair back, and got up from his seat. He walked his way towards the washroom. Riley began digging in his back pocket. Pulling out the last bit of candy he had. _I wonder if it's alright to get rid of the candy Laughing Jack gave to me._ Riley opened the handicap stall door, he went inside and locked it behind him. _I wonder if I can flush it dow-_

"What are you doing kiddo?" Laughing Jack hissed at the boy. "I hope you weren't thinking of throwing away the candy, you would make Laughing Jack awfully sad." Laughing Jack made a frown upon his face but the tone of his voice sounded sarcastic and angry. He stared down at the boy. While Riley looked up at him.

"N-no..." Riley stuttered scared of what his best friend might do to him. Instead of looking at Laughing Jack he started down at the candy he had in his hands. Laughing Jack raised his eyebrow, he knew exactly what the boy planned on doing, but wanted to know if he was going to lie or not.

"I just, can't have sweets before eating dinner. So I came here."

"In the bathroom stall, that's dis-" Laughing Jack paused, then as he stared down at the boy. A smile creep-ed along his lips. "That's brilliant, actually Riley. Why don't you share with your parents."

"But, they'll ask where I got it from." Riley replied.

_Tick, this boy is far to clever. But, he is right about that. Or maybe._ Laughing Jack thought about an idea, that would work into having Riley's parents eat the hard colorful candy themselves.

"Here's your spaghetti sir, with garlic bread."

"Thank you." George replied with a smile.

"Here's your Italian wedding soup, ma'am."

"Mhm." Catherine snarled her lip, avoiding to make eye contact with the waiter.

The female waiter placed down the last plate. "And more spaghetti and garlic bread. Enjoy your meal and if you need anything else just flag me down." The waiter turned around and started to walk away. "Bitch." The waiter mumbled while walking away.

"We have to tell Riley what we decided." George Implied. "He has the right to know what is going to happen with his older brother." Taking a bite of the garlic bread.

"Riley is too young to understand." Catherine raised her voice. She doubted anything that George had to say. "And where the hell is Riley?" Asking curiously.

"He'll come back to the table when he gets done, so just eat." George spat in anger.

Riley gave out a sigh, he wanted to see his brother desperately at the hospital. Walking out of the washroom Riley glanced at the table where his parents were sitting. Riley looked rather gloomy, but still enjoyed wearing a smile on his face.

"I am back." Riley remarked.

"Good, take your seat and eat." Catherine informed her son.

Instead of sitting next to his mother where his dish is placed. Riley sat next to his father, it still felt weird for the boy to acknowledge what his mother has done, while his father was at work. Catherine just glared at the boy and rolled her eyes. She was already pissed off at her husband enough as it is. Anything more would just send the woman off her seat...

Although in the middle of dinner while it was silent, Riley reached from his pants pocket pulling out the hard colorful candy.

Catherine gasped. "Where the hell did you get that?"

George looked confused. "Riley who gave you candy?" Staring at his son, waiting for an answer.

Riley looked up at his father for a moment. "I got it from the nurse, she gave me candy while checking on Kennath." Riley explained while lying through his teeth.

George grabbed a piece of candy, picking it up. "This, you don't accept from anybody but us. Do you hear me?"

Riley did not know how to respond to his father. George did not look angry at him but rather.. Worried.

"Riley, do you understand what I said. You do not accept candy from anybody but us." George warned the boy.

"Yes sir."

"Get rid of the candy Riley." Catherine stated.

Getting up from his seat once more, Riley was rather sad. He thought his parents would want a candy. Laughing Jack's idea was pointless against his parents..

On the way back home, that's when the drama unfolded again. Downstairs George and Catherine were shouting at each other. Riley was upstairs in his room drawing in a coloring book. Desperately wanting to shut out the world revolving around him. Again too, Laughing Jack was nowhere to be found in the household. He was not even in Riley's room. _Just where could the clown have gone off to?..._

Back at the hospital, the nurse that Riley scared off, sat at her desk. It was going to be a late night. Her and a few co-workers had to deal with the late shift and watch the patients in ICU. Kennath Carter was one of those patients.

"How have you and your husband been doing."

"Were doing good, he plans on taking us to Mexico for our 10th anniversary next month." She explained happily.

"Awe how wonderful, I wish I had a man who would do things for me."

"Alright, I'm going out to have a smoke I'll be back."

"I'm coming out."

"Me too."

"Alyssa are you alright watching the patients by yourself for a bit?" The oldest nurse asked.

Alyssa looked up towards the nurse. "Oh yeah, I'll be fine."

She watched as the woman laughed and talked among themselves, as they headed out of the ICU. It was typical, the nights like this. Alyssa was left alone watching the patients by herself for several hours on end, without questioning her superiors. An hour goes by and the women that left, haven't returned. Alyssa was getting tired, but before she were to sleep, she had to make her last rounds. Patient after Patient, room after room. It was the same thing flowers and gifts were left for families loved ones. When Alyssa finally came across Kennath Carters room. There was candy, left on the tray table. _That's odd, did his younger brother leave it here?_ Alyssa thought to herself. Just the thought of the younger boy sent shivers down her spine. Remembering what he said just before she had left the room. It rang in her ears like a thousand bullets going off.

_You're next.._

It was creepy for a young ten-year old boy to say something like that. Alyssa shrugged it off, walking towards the tray. Alyssa felt hesitant to grab a piece of candy, but she picked up one any ways. It was a red one. _Strawberry was my favorite._ Alyssa unwrapped the candy and placed it in her mouth, then walked out of the room.

Laughing Jack who was back at the house, was laying down on Kennath's bed. Doing nothing... Until he then shot his eyes wide open.

_It's time..._

Alyssa sat at the desk filling out the last of the paperwork. _There, I'm finally all done, and now I can get some sleep._ She looked at the clock it was now 1:13am. Alyssa slowly closed her eyes, as sleep started to take over...

A cold touch awakened the young nurse from her sleep. Alyssa sat up abruptly looking around, it was quite. Nothing could bring her to an understanding of what had awoken her, but she stared up. Looking over the counter and around the ICU once again. Noticing how quiet it was. Getting up, Alyssa had a feeling to check on the patients, but something stopped her. The entire section felt cold, as though somebody turned down the heat. Alyssa got up from her chair and walked to room number one, the patient was fine. They were sleeping peacefully. She kept walking to each room everybody was sound asleep. Even so Alyssa still had to check the patient's vitals signs, they came back normal. Alyssa was ready to head back to her desk until. A song began playing.

"Where's it coming from?" Alyssa questioned, while confused.

The nurse Alyssa looked around the ICU room once more, quiet, but the music was still playing it sounded faint but you could hear it.

_Could the girls be back?... _Alyssa thought.

Alyssa slowly walked around the place, but something caught her eye. The clock, it was the same time she fell asleep at. 1:13am. Alyssa felt a bit uneasy, it could not be possible for her to still be up at the same time she fell asleep. _Maybe the clock is broken?_ Alyssa thought. _I have to think logically, I cannot be scared now._ Alyssa walked around the very small oval shape ICU room. Alyssa did not realize it yet, but the music the was playing earlier stopped. That was until, it picked up again, only this time it sounded a bit louder.

_Where is this music coming from?... It isn't coming from any of the rooms. Exactly where is this music?_

Panicking, Alyssa was still exhausted, and unable to find the source of the music. _Linda, Beth, and Gretchen were still not back yet. Maybe their playing a joke on me, if so. It's a really bad one.._ She thought. Again the music stopped. Silence. _I maybe a newcomer but this type of behavior towards me just isn't right._

"Linda?" Alyssa called out.

There was no response, Silences. _Okay, maybe it's just me. I am tired and exhausted, and I could just be hearing things._

Suddenly a loud crashing noise came from around the front, where the desk was at. Alyssa quickly rushed over and around the corner she went. Upon turning she saw paperwork files she filled out, were all over the place along with several desk chairs tipped over. Even a computer screen was knocked down.

_Okay this is getting way out of hand._ "You guys, you can come out now, I get your point. Ha ha, really funny." Alyssa called out nervously.

Again no answer. Alyssa stared briefly at the mess that was created. Taking in a deep breath she walked over and decided to clean it up. She kneeled down first picking up the paperwork that is scattered all over the place. _This isn't funny. I'm beginning to hate this job._

Panic, fear, and anxiety were all taking over, Alyssa kept picking up the paper. As her heart was racing. It was only just her second month here at Blueforts hospital, and nothing like this has ever happened, so why now? Alyssa gave out a heavy sigh. _I have to calm down, my heart is beating way to fast and I'm over reaction. It well__ take a while before I can get-._ A shiver went down Alyssa's spine, all the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The feeling of somebody watching her took over. It was now colder in the hospital room.

Alyssa slowly raised her head, and long behold. A freakishly looking clown, dressed in black and white stared at her smiling. Alyssa let out a frightening scream. Launching herself right into the back of the shelf, but still kept her eyes on the clown. The clown let out a laugh, a horrible sickening laughter.

Alyssa was shaking in fear, her eyes glued to the monster. Was the cause of this mess him? The clown was still laughing ever so sinister. Finally she had the courage to ask the clown.

"What. The fuck. Are you." Alyssa asked the clown, terrifyingly.

Quickly the clown jumped from off the desk counter landing both feet on the floor. The frightful nurse was still sitting on floor with her back leaned against the shelf. He kneeled down meeting eye level. Alyssa tried her best keeping calm but how could she? This dark clown kneeled before her just scared to all too much. The clown stared straight into Alyssa's eyes. Looking right through her. Then suddenly.. She saw his teeth, they looked insanely razor-sharp. Alyssa covered her mouth. He just stared at the woman, then chuckled.

"How nice of it is to meet you."

Alyssa was in complete shock. The clown spoke to her.

"Alyssa Bentsfield." He said with a twisted smile across his lips.

She could not understand how he knew her name. Alyssa slide further away from the clown, she was shaking too much, she lost her grip against the cold marble flooring. Sending her to slam her back against the floor. Her eyes were widen in fear, staring into the white milky eyes. Then she finally asked.

"Who are you?"

The clown got up from his kneeled place, now standing up he walked closer towards the nurse who was on the ground. Alyssa panicked and picked herself up, but the clown moved way too fast for her. He was now standing above her, with tilted his head to the side.

"My name you say?" The dark clown questioned.

"Ye-yes. Your name, You should have a name right?" Every muscle in Alyssa's body tensed. Nothing like this has ever sacred her in her life.

"Ah, yes. My name. It is.." He paused.

Alyssa stared up at the man, she blinked for a just a second then he was gone. Her heart was beating out of control, as if any moment she would have a heart attack. Her breathing was becoming heavy. Alyssa was shocked she could have sworn that a man was right there standing above her, and now he's gone? _Am I just seeing thing?_ Alyssa questioned herself. She got up slowly, her knees were weak. Pulling herself up with the help of the back shelf and now finally standing. Alyssa looked around the entire ICU room. Alyssa decided to close her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am dreaming. I am tired, that's all." Reassuring herself.

She opened her eyes only to see, the nightmare was not over. The clown that was just standing above her was now showing his back towards her. He was doing something, his arms were moving that. Alyssa did not noticed before but, his arms were extremely long. Longer then the average human. Shifting his arms around he stopped. Alyssa was curious of what he was doing, she just watched instead of saying anything.

The clown looked over his shoulder smiling, his smile turned into a chuckle then a laugh. It sent a shiver down her spine. Alyssa quickly turned around and wanted to exit the ICU section, but before she could even look in the other direction their he was again. The clown seemed to follow where ever her eyes went.

"What are you?" Alyssa screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I am. Laughing Jack."

Alyssa was completely terrified. This being or monster, creature whatever the hell it was it was not human. She attempted to run past the tall clown but was quickly yanked back. Slamming her back to the ground she lost her breath, coughing franticly.

"Where do you think you're going? Hmm?" He kneeled down again staring at the defenseless woman. Alyssa was out of breath to even respond to the clown or even look at him for instants. Although she laid there, thats when Laughing Jack grabbed the woman, by her legs. Lifting her high in the air.

"Ugh, ugh... Ah!" Alyssa screamed, she was swaying back and forth. "No, no, no, no!"

Before Alyssa could let out another scream, Laughing Jack slammed her against the marble flooring. Splat! Blood splattered everywhere. Laughing Jack lifted her up again this time looking at her. Alyssa's face was completely covered in blood, she sniffled and moaned at the pain. Then Splat! He threw her against the hard floor again. More blood exceeded from her face, and more, and more! Laughing Jack laughed at the sight of blood. He enjoyed it. Then once more he slammed the woman.

"Don't you just look ever so pretty. Alyssa." Smirking at the bloody faced woman.

Laughing Jack dropped her to the floor. Alyssa let out a moan signifying she was in a great deal of pain. She slowly moved her shaking arms beneath her. Trying to let herself up. She could not see, her vision was blurry. _What the fuck is going on.. _Alyssa stared at the floor bloody covered floor. She looked up for a moment staring around the room. He started walking around Alyssa, she could hear his light foot steps. Alyssa lifted her head higher, and there he was. Laughing Jack his pale face had drops of blood on his face.

"What should I do next?" Tapping his foot against the floor. "Oh, I know."

Laughing Jack grabbed the woman by ponytail, again lifting her up from off the floor. Alyssa screamed, thrusting her hands all over the place.

"Stop! No Let go!" Her voice was stuffy, and more blood was dripping from her nose. Alyssa spitted out the excess blood. "Fucking let go of me, you piece of shit!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Laughing Jack froze.

"Am I really what you say?" He turned the woman he had hanging in the air to face him. "Well if I'm that then, you're better off dead."

Alyssa's eyes widen, she has done it. She clearly pissed him off provoking him into torturing her even more.

Laughing Jack threw the woman into a empty ICU room. Alyssa hit her side against the bed railing and over the other side she went, sliding along the floor she smacked her head against he white brick wall. Laughing Jack walked over to her.

"Did that hurt Alyssa? I didn't mean it." Laughing Jack mocked the woman who was in a great deal of pain. "That's alright, you'll be feeling more soon enough." He let out a hysterical sick laughter.

He grabbed Alyssa this time by the arm tossing her onto the medical bed, quickly he grabbed the restraints from under and began tying her against the bed as tight as he could. Laughing Jack turned around walking to a yellow box that had nothing but used needles inside. Quickly Laughing Jack opened the lid.

Alyssa who was restrained to the bed and clearly sort of out of it, looked around the room. She moved her arms but found them locked against the bed. Lifting and lifting both of her arms. Alyssa took in a deep breath.

"Get me the fuck outta here!" She shouted. "Get me outta of here!"

Laughing Jack appeared at the end of the bed, Alyssa looked at him and screamed again. Telling him to get away. It was pointless. Laughing Jack dumped all the used needles onto Alyssa. She struggled but while she did several needles stabbed her feet and legs.

"Uh-oh. You did that yourself." Laughing Jack explained to the woman.

"Fuck you!" Snapping at the clown. Tears were stream down Alyssa's face.

Laughing Jack grabbed needle after needle, stabbing Alyssa in random places all over her body. Puncturing her skin it splurted out blood. Desperately trying to plead with the clown it was pointless. Suddenly the clown began humming a tone, it was a too familiar tone.

"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel." Laughing Jack sang to the humming tune.

"Shut the fuck up you ugly piece of sh-"

Right before Alyssa could cuss at the clown he grabbed her tongue pulling on it. Alyssa let out an agonising moan. Laughing Jack grabbed one the needles that were jabbed right in Alyssa thigh, quickly he pulling it out. _Jab!_ He stabbed her tongue, and began pulling the needle towards him. Alyssa's horrifyingly desperately tried to kick, she clenched her hands then gripped the bed railings tightly. It was useless for Alyssa to turn her head it was, Laughing Jack hold was so strong. Tugging and pulling at the needle, finally a few rips and tears to the tongues muscles tore. More tears slid along her face.

"Hasn't your parents ever taught you good manners?" Chuckling at the woman below him.

Finally with one last pull, Alyssa tongue was hanging from her mouth. Blood was gushing out, the pain and agony she is going through. Laughing Jack walked away from her and over to a dresser draw. Alyssa's eyes were shut and kept moaning in pain practically crying. Laughing Jack knew it was not enough. She had to suffer more. Finally he found the tool what he just needed. Grabbing a pair of scissors and scalpel, he turned back towards Alyssa. Her eyes went directly to the clown. She then turned her gaze to his hands and saw the tools he grabbed, with what he was going to use on her. Even though Alyssa's tongue was dangling from her mouth her still screamed.

"This will hurt a little, my dear Alyssa." Laughing Jack said calmly to the woman, as he creased her hair with his free hand.

Laughing Jack grabbed the pair of scissor and began cutting a straight line down her shirt. Once Alyssa's bare skin was showing, Laughing Jack knew it was not enough, he then snipped the bra exposing her large breast. Alyssa screamed at the top of her lungs, she thought the crazed clown was going to rape her. Instead Laughing Jack grabbed the scalpel, he applied pressure between both her collar bones, making a straight line down. All the way to her belly button. Laughing Jack was filled with enjoyment on torturing his victim. After he was done cutting her, his long black fingernails dug into her chest cavity. Pulling each side further away from each other, the sound of the excess skin ripping against the muscle sent a thrill through Laughing Jacks body. He loved it, He basically loved every second of it all. More blood came spurting out from Alyssa's mouth. Then Laughing Jack grabbed the scalpel one more time and jabbed in her gut directly where he wanted the knife to go. Into her stomach, he ripped it, out came the pouring acid and food that was still in the stomach. Alyssa was watching everything happen to her, but when she looked up a little, she met Laughing Jack's white eyes. They gazed back at her. Then quickly Laughing Jack's bloody hands were raised, Alyssa let out another screaming moan. When suddenly her vision was now gone. Laughing Jack clawed away at her eye sockets, until they were completely shredded. More blood leaking down her face.

Tears mixed with blood streamed down her cheeks.

That's when Laughing Jack had enough his play time was over.

He grabbed Alyssa by the hair lifting her head slightly forward..

"You are mine, you'll continue to be mine. Your soul well be forever trapped in my world." Whispering in the woman's ear.

Laughing Jack undid her restraints to the bed, releasing her. Alyssa was far too weak to even care. Blood was leaking and gushing out of her body fast, she was about to die at any minute. That's when the last infliction would be performed on her. Laughing Jack grabbed her by the legs, stretching them out. Alyssa eyes widen one more time, as her legs were being torn apart. Laughing Jack was laughing hysterically. He kept pulling and pulling when finally. Alyssa's left leg tore off from her lower body. Blood gushed out from her splatter nothing but crimson red all over the room even onto Laughing Jack. Alyssa's large intestines hanged at the open gaping tear. Alyssa Bentsfield was now dead. Only to be apart of Laughing Jack's latest victim...

"What time is it?" Gretchen asked the other women walking along side her.

"It's 4:36, why?" Linda questioned.

"Maybe we should head back to the hospital." Gretchen suggested.

"Yeah, you're right we always do this to the poor girl. We should stop before she rats us out." Beth said worrying more about her pay then her job.

Finally all three women came to the hospital, they were so close when suddenly. A loud crashing noise came from the top of the hospital.

"What the hell is that?" Beth looked up to see the object of something falling from the twenty story high building.

"What-"

It was falling fast, Linda took noticed to see it was a body falling down from the building.

_Crash!_ The sound of shattered glass was heard. The body landed on top of the entrance dome.

"Oh my god, somebody just threw themselves out the window!" Linda shouted.

All three woman ran towards the building, to see who it was. They could not make out the face through the shattered broken glass laying above until. _Crash!_ Something hit the body cause it to fall through the glass, hitting the pavement. Linda, Beth, and Gretchen covered their heads and shutting their eye's completely tight. Once the glass was all done falling. Beth opened her eyes, long behold. It was Alyssa. The nurse they left all alone in the ICU section that sat right above the hospital entrance.

Beth let out a dreadful and terrifying scream..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late post, I made it extra long since I was late on publishing it. Be happy, I gave up my precious sleep until the morning sun to write this all down. (ι´Д｀)ﾉ Goodnight/Goodmorning/GoodAfternoon/GoodEvening  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Pendulum, Awakening

**Chapter 8: Pendulum Awakening**

**A/N: I have been sick (╥﹏╥) and internet was turned off. I apologize, but I do plan on making the chapters longer since I have not posted anything for 2weeks I believe, but please. Enjoy the Chapters.**

**A/N: For those that don't know what Pendulum means.**

**[pen·du·lum [noun]****: A weight hung from a fixed point so that it can swing freely backward and forward, especially a rod with a weight at the end that regulates the mechanism of a clock.]**

* * *

><p>Sirens and flashes of red and blue lights illuminated through the night. The three superior nurses sat in different ambulance trucks. The building was evacuated and patients were transferred to another near by hospital.<p>

"What is your position here at this hospital?" The police stood in front of Beth, taking notes and asking her various questions.

"I-I, work in the ICU." Beth replied, still shaking after witnessing a colleague mutilated body fall to the pavement.

"Where you here at all when this murder occurred?" The officer asked another question as he stared down at Beth, who was fidgeting with her hands. It was clear to him that the woman was still in a state of shock.

Beth's eyes never met with the police officers, instead she kept averting them away. While Beth kept staring in different directions with each question something caught her eye. She watched as the forensic team stood around Alyssa Bentsfields body, tears began streaming down her face. Beth looked down at her fidgeting palms. Sobbing noises can be heard.

"It's not my fault... It's not my fault.." Beth mumbled to herself.

The Police officer could hear a faint sound coming from Beth.

"Ma'am I need to know if you were here when the murder occurred." The officer asked again repeating himself.

"It's not my fault!" Beth shouts...

Everybody looked towards the woman, who is screaming frantically sitting in the ambulance truck. Traumatized by what she had just saw. Paramedics and nurses from the hospital ran to the woman.

"This is going to be another long night, isn't it?" The young officer looked over at the commotion.

Taking the cigarette from his mouth, the detective tosses it to the ground, placing his leather sole shoe above it. "Of course." Responding to the man standing next to him. "If it weren't my job would be easy." The man chuckled. Then began walking away, towards the crime scene.

The young officer was startled by the man, but stared for a moment. _Creepy, very creep. Although, something about the man is strange..._

A different police officer who was at the crime seen noticed a man walking over. Quickly the officer took action.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't be here." The Officer stated.

"I'm FBI Agent, Detective Eric Warren." After flashing his I.D, the police officer took a step back allowing the man cross the yellow tape.

Detective Eric Warren walked up to several forensic workers taking photo's of the body and examining it. Just one glance at the brutal crime scene, a stomach could turn.

"Cause of death." Detective Warren asked.

"Cause of death is due to internal and external bleeding. The first infliction would have to be, her facial structure. Her nose is broken in several places."

"Mhm." Detective Warren nodded, then lit up another cigarette. "Please continue."

"She has puncture wounds all over her body, and the needles from the ICU department have all gone missing from the medical disposal bin. But if you look her, right along her breast line, the skin is completely pulled away from the muscle, exposing it."

"So somebody must have had a lot of strength to perform a infliction like that."

"Exactly, expect, the incision of the cut is clean so the only thing to make a clean cut is a scalpel knife. But as we open up even further, her stomach was ripped open, so whatever she ate leaked out including the stomach acid. Melting the organs around the stomach."

"What about her leg." Detective Warren pointed out.

"Yeah, that one we're still working on. It was completely ripped from her lower abdominal, with her large intestines hanging out." The Forensic worker explained. "So who ever did this knew what he or she was doing."

"What do you mean?" Detective Warren asked, curiously.

"This seems unusual. Because, we found this in the stomach." The Young forensic worker pulled out a piece of candy. "It's not the first time we've found this before."

Right away Detective Warren's eyes grew big. Quickly he pulled out a rubber glove, grabbing the candy. "This isn't the first time I've seen this before." Detective Warren admitted. _This was no murder. This was a target... _

Two days after the murder at Bluefort's Hospital. News about the accident was never released to the media, or citizens of Petrollia. Yet speculation of another murder, began starting rumors.

"Look, Detective Warren. You are leaving the police department in the dark." The Sheriff explained.

"Good, because you people have been doing one hell of a job." Detective Warren scoffed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean."

"What do you expect it to mean, you haven't done one goddamn thing, since the first murder happened." Raising his voice back at the Sheriff. Detective Warren was enraged with disappointment.

"I'm guessing you have insight on this spree of murders?"

"I do, but it is only a theory.. This case has been open since before either of us were even born." Detective Warren explained to the Sheriff, then lit up a cigarette.

"What exactly do you mean, "Before either of us were born"?"

"What I am saying is, who ever this murder is. They have been around possibly since the 18' hundreds, that is how far back the documents go." Detective Warren stated, as he took another puff of his smoke. Staring down at the man sitting at the desk.

The Sheriff looked baffled. He could not believe a single word the FBI Agent was telling him. It could not be true..

The Carter family was given news about Kennath, who being transferred to a different hospital that was two hours away. It was sunny today, but with a slight breeze. The air was still cold, since it is only February. Two months have gone by and Kennath was still in a coma. No good news has ever been given to the family yet.

Riley sat in the back seat of the black truck. George was driving and Catherine sat in the passenger seat, looking through the newspaper. The car ride to the hospital where Kennath is transferred too, is a long drive. In any other case, it did not bother Riley at all. He would just be color in his coloring book full of animals or play I spy, all by himself. Riley pulled his bag from under the seat, bringing out colored crayons. Even though Riley had so much time to color, it felt different. Laughing Jack hasn't been around lately, leaving Riley to himself. He even stopped mentioning Laughing Jack to anybody after his mother attacked him. Although it was not the only thing swirling around his mind. It was what George and Catherine told Riley...

"Riley, we've decided." George said, firmly staring at his son.

"Decided what?" Riley responded confused.

Both Catherine and George looked at each other. George's eyes were full of sympathy, while Catherine could not even bring herself to a tear.

"We're going to let your brother go." Catherine stated.

"Where's he going?" Riley was still confused at this point. No matter what they said to him it was just not going through.

George gave out a sigh before continuing. "We're going to..." He paused, as a single tear streamed down his cheek. Clenching his fists. "We decided, it would be best to give Kennath a proper burial, Riley."

Riley looked down at his plate of spaghetti. It was completely untouched after he threw the candy away. George was doing his best to let down Riley easy, but as for Catherine.

"Damn it Riley!" Catherine threw her spoon on the table. "He's dead, your older brother Kennath is dead." Catherine's raised her voice, shouting at Riley with her sobbing voice. Everybody in the restaurant looked over at the family. All Riley could do was listen... Listen to the painful words, that came from his own mother's lips. That night's dinner at the restaurant was ruined. By the time they got home, it no longer felt like a home. Instead it felt empty to Riley... Although by the time they reach the hospital. It'll be his last time seeing his brother..

Laughing Jack was in the hospital were Kennath was transferred too. Hearing the gossip being spread around the hospital, it pleased him. A hellish grin wiped across his lips. It was clear to him, he was doing his job right. Making sure fear and terror were too exploit his next victims. Laughing Jack waited and waited for Riley to show up at the hospital. Riley made it clear to Laughing Jack, that Kennath was going to be taken off life support. Laughing Jack could do it, but he wanted to watch this unfold before his very eyes. To watch Riley become weaker and weaker, just before he could make his last and final move. Thats when Laughing Jack heard beeping noises, it echoed the entire ICU room. He turned around to see what the cause of the noise was.

_What is this?... I thought you were dead._

Kennath's heart monitor was going off. That's when a doctor and several nursed rushed in the room. Laughing Jack was quick enough to disappear before they could show up.

"Someone check his I.V and see if anything has been tampered with." The Doctor notified the nurses in the room.

"His I.V is stable sir."

Soon enough even more things started to happen.

"Sir, his blood pressure is going up."

"Yes I see that." The Doctor proclaimed, he started at the montior for a moment then looked down at Kennath. He pulled out his small flashlight, opening Kennath's eye lid he began shining the light at his eye. Moving it in several directions there was no movement, until.

Kennath began convulsing, his limbs then begin to shake in unison. With his eyes going at the back of his head.

The Doctor quickly jumped into action. "I need you to help me turn him on his side, he is having a seizure."

The polygraph which kept check on Kennath's brain activity, was going off the charts the wave spikes were completely going off the paper...

George, Catherine and Riley finally made it to the hospital. They walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, we're the Carter family, and our son was transferred here from Bluefort's Hospital few days ago." George told the man behind the desk.

"Alright just let me make a call to the ICU room for a moment."

The man picked up the phone, dialing the number to ICU.

"This is front desk, I'm calling to let you know the Carter family is here... Mhm,... Okay. I'll let them know." He hung up the phone then gave out a sigh. "Mr. and Mrs. Carter, I have bad news."

"What is it?" Catherine asked worried.

"Your son, Kennath had a seizure and right now the Doctors and Nurses are trying to stabilize your son. In the mean time I ask you to wait in the waiting room, up on the third floor. A Nurse will be there waiting for you." He explained the the family.

Quickly George grabbed Riley's hand, along with Catherine, all three of them rushed towards the elevators. Getting in a crowded elevator, they press the button that lead to the third floor. Finally when they made it a Nurse was already waiting out in the hallway for them.

"What happened to my son!" Catherine shouted as she ran towards the female nurse.

"We are still working on trying to stabilize your son. But once he is stable you'll have to wait several hours before you could visit him. He has been in a coma for over two months, so their could be a slight chance he may not recognize any of you. Plus the risk factor of brain damage."

"Yes but is my son alive?" George asked.

"It's hard to give you an answer right now, but I'll notify you when anything comes up. All I ask right now is to wait in the waiting room." She explained calmly to the family.

Riley was standing there, pretending he was not listening. On the inside he was happy, his brother was not going to die today. He was alive.

"Alright." George said, as he walked towards the waiting room along with Catherine and Riley.

The female nurse walked away, and the three of them walked into the waiting room. Riley did not know what was going on, all he knew is that something was happening with his older brother. All of them waited along with another family in the room.

"Dad." Riley called out, bluntly.

"What is it?" George looked up at his son.

"Can I have money for the candy machine." Riley stared directly in his fathers eyes. Numb, both of them looked numb by what was going on. George still was not replying to Riley as he still stood there.

George blinked for a moment. "Yeah, here's a dollar." George pulled out his wallet and gave Riley a dollar bill.

Quickly Riley skipped away, and away. Further from the waiting room. He hurried down the hallway then took a turned where the elevators were. Riley walked up to the candy machine that stood across from the elevators. As he was pulling out the dollar bill, he heard a Ding. Riley did not know if he should ignore the sound or turn around to see who the person was that came up. Quickly Riley pushed the button of candy he wanted to have, then slowly began to turn around. As soon as he did, Riley was astonished by what he is seeing, watching in amazement.

A male nurse was finishing up his late hours of work, saying goodbye to his colleagues. It was the afternoon, but he finally got done working his late shift. As he walked away from the ICU and down the hallway where Riley was, he stopped. Standing at the corner, he looked. Seeing a young boy laughing and smiling. The male nurse thought nothing of it until, long dark fingernails made a, "Come here" motion. That's when the nurse felt uneasy, his body froze standing there. He was not completely sure if he has over worked himself.

Riley walked in the elevator, but that's when the male nurse felt sensation in his body again, he ran towards the elevator. As he ran, time seemed to slow down, each step grew slower, and slower.

Then finally the doors shut...

George and Catherine still sat in the waiting room, they have not realized that Riley has been gone for sometime. They both were caught up in discussing on weather or not to believe what the nurses were talking about, mentioning that Kennath maybe alive. Then a knock came at the door. Both George and Catherine, plus the other family waiting in the room looked towards the door. There was a man with a heavy over coat, he opened the door.

"Are you the Carter family?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes, my wife and I."

The man looked over to the other family. "Excuse me, may I speak with them alone?"

The family gathered their things and left the room quietly.

"Alright, my name is Eric Warren Detective of the FBI. I'm here to ask you a few questions." He flashed his I.D then took a seat sitting across from them.

George was taken back, why would an FBI agent want to speak with him and his family. Thoughts of terrible things ran through his mind.

"Now, I want to go back when you moved here from Michigan." He pulled out a notepad ready to take notes.

"Wha-what are you looking for detective?" Catherine asked hesitantly.

"I'am looking for clues, on the murder cases that have happened in Kathy Hunters grade one class. You're son was apart of that class was he not?" Detective Warren asked as he stared at the both of them waiting for an answer.

"Yes he was, but what does any of this have to do with us?" Catherine wondered.

"Your son, is a suspect in the murder case, him and another student are the only ones left unharmed." Detective Warren explained to them.

Both George and Catherine looked baffled, they knew that Riley was apart of the classroom, but they barely knew anybody in the town. It was only 6 months since they have moved.

"What do you mean my son is a suspect in the murder case. Tell me what's going on?" George was near the point of anger, his own son was possibly involved in the murder.

"Before I continue any further, I must know. Is our son with you today?"

Catherine lifted her hand. She gripped on George's sleeve tightly. They both looked at one another and finally realized that Riley has not yet returned after wanting to go to the candy machine.

"H-he, is here with us today, he just went off to grab candy from the machine." George explained to the detective sitting across from him.

"Alright, I'll ask you a few questions until he gets back." Detective Warren patted his heavy cloaked jacket, feeling around for his cigarette pack and lighter. He lights up a smoke then continues. "As I mentioned earlier, another student is still alive from Kathy Hunters grade one class. I interviewed the child, and they told me that Riley was handing out candy at the time, to the entire classroom."

"Candy?" George scoffed. "Riley has never been given candy to take to school."

"We caught him with candy one time, a few nights ago, that was the first time we even knew he had candy. Right away we asked him to throw it away." Catherine admitted.

A brief silence filled the room. Detective Warren was taking notes. "And what else did your son do?"

"He claimed, he had gotten it from a nurse that worked at the Bluefort's Hospital, just before we left." George exclaimed.

"Did he say which nurse he had received the candy from?" Detective Warren asked. Taking another puff at his cigarette then placing the smoke in the ash tray.

"No he never said a name all I know-" George was interrupted by the intercom announcement.

"Attention Code Yellow, Attention Code Yellow. We have a missing child in the hospital. I repeat we have a missing child in the hospital."

"Riley.." George whispered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Detective Warren responded. He heard one of the two across him say something.

"That's my son."

George quickly got up from his chair, rushing out of the waiting room. Something in George's gut told him, that it was Riley. It must be, the boy has not returned yet. Detective Warren also got up from his chair and ran after George.

Catherine sat in the room alone, she knew anything that was important right now was Kennath... _Kennath..._

"What are we doing here?" Riley asked.

Laughing Jack stared down at Riley, who was looking up at him with his green eyes. Instead of responding to the boy Laughing Jack took his gaze somewhere else. They were completely alone, on the new addition of the hospital still under construction, but today there was nobody working. _Tsk, I can't believe that damn detective managed to catch on so quickly. But still, Riley has eaten the candy. Now it is only a matter of time, before I-_

Laughing Jack was Interrupted by Riley, who was tugging on his pant leg.

"Jack, I need to go pee."

All Laughing Jack could do was raise his eyebrow. This was it, at any moment Laughing Jack could take the boy's life and leave, but no. It was not time yet.

"Then go pee, you brat!" Laughing Jack spat.

Riley flinched, this was a whole new side he had never seen before. Yes they played, and Laughing Jack smiled practically all the time, but now. Something different was happening... Something, out of the ordinary.

"Riley.." Laughing Jack purred under this breath.

"Yes Laughing Jack, what is it?" Riley responded, curious as the boy was, he quickly turned and stood in front of Laughing Jack.

Laughing Jack's gaze slowly looked down at the boy. Staring at the emerald green eyes, he kneeled down on one leg. Riley did so as much, blink once as Laughing Jack stared at him. Riley was not frightened by the clown that wore black and white, and that had razor-sharp teeth. Suddenly, a small smirk grew, and grew. Both corners of Laughing Jack's mouth began stretching. Only to reveal it was a smile...

"How about we play another game..."

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick Tock..._

_I hear a clock... _

_Click clack, Click clack, Click clack..._

_I hear foot steps... _

_Everything is still dark around me... Why, why can't I wake up? Why!_

ICU room, Kennath laid perfectly still. It was completely silent, the door to the room was slight shut. The only sound in the room was drops of the IV, and the heart monitor. It was not until, more brain activity was going off. Once again Kennath began convulsing, yet the nurses and doctors were not in the ICU section of the hospital. As Kennath's seizure kept continuing even more rapidly, it was not until. Everything stopped. Again the room went quiet.

"Riley!" Kennath shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kennath launched his body forward, his eyes were wide open sweat was dripping down his face. Pulling up his arms in front of him, Kennath was shaking violently. His breathing was heavy. Kennath did not know what was going on, he stared around the room not know where he was.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock..._

The sound of the clock was all that kept going.

Detective Warren and George still searched the hospital, looking for Riley. Catherine who was in the waiting room, stared out the window. As for Riley, he was still with Laughing Jack, who was waiting for an answer...

Everything became a Pendulum, a never ending clock. That still kept ticking, hoping that it would not end...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... I have just now been hearing about this controversy going around the internet, and I finally decided to read everybody's opinion on Snuffbomb and Comickit, plus the other women too. All I can say it does not associate with Laughing Jack at all. That's why I'm continuing this story. What happened between them is their business, so I'm not jumping to conclusions on whether the rape rumors or true or not. I for one enjoy the Creepypasta Laughing Jack, and will continue this fanfiction story.**


End file.
